Everything About You
by Glamagirl
Summary: He has been looking for a reason to come back, and when the opportunity presents itself in the form of a stunning blonde… he just can't say no.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone in this story; the characters belong to themselves and in my mind to each other.

**A/N**: When I started to write this story I had two versions in my mind, each one with a different pairing. This is the second version. It's rated M for a reason and when reading please keep in mind that this is only fiction and that I have a very perverted mind. With that said, please enjoy ;)

**Everything About You**

Sitting comfortably over the feather-soft sectional sofa that stood in the middle of the hotel's living room suite he was staying that night, the man known around the wrestling world as CM Punk twisted his lips into his customary sly grin as he saw the door of the room begin to open.

He knew who was coming in, that was why he was grinning; and as he watched and waited for this person to push the door all the way in and subsequently enter the dim lighted room, he couldn't help but to go back in memory lane to the events that took place two days ago and then earlier that day…

It went like this, when Punk first received a call saying that the new COO of the WWE wanted to meet with him, he couldn't help but do a double take as he muttered amusedly an 'excuse me?' into the phone.

Back to that moment, he couldn't quite believe what his ears picked up and when he was told again through clenched teeth that Triple H wanted to have a meeting with him to discuss his possible return to the WWE he just had to laugh, his mood picking up while feeling a huge wave of satisfaction wash completely over him.

It was just that… well, everybody knew that he and Hunter didn't get along very well and just to think that the man wanted to talk business with him and probably beg him to sign a new contract with the company was beyond satisfactory.

So yes, the call definitely caught his attention and even though he had no interest of going back to work anytime soon, out of curiosity he agreed to do the meeting. After all what could he really lose? As he saw it, just by going there and listening to what the man had to offer and then refusing him could turn out to be a lot of fun.

He could even pull something out of his sleeve like he did with Vince; he could ask for the most ridiculous things he could imagine just to see how far was Hunter willing to bend to sign him.

Vince would have met his every demand… he knew that because he saw it with his own eyes; but Hunter… Hunter was different.

He saw the whole thing with the new power that be as being kind of ironic; after all Triple H was the same man that years ago told everybody in creative that he didn't have what it takes to succeed in the WWE and by the tone he used over the phone, Punk knew that he was going to get out of his way to sign him back into the company he was now running.

The Chicago native has loved it, it was a big boost for his ego and in his mind the meeting could turn into a revenge of sorts because if anything, he knew how to hold a grudge for years and he has been patiently waiting for this moment to come.

It was like this, for a long time Hunter has been holding him down just because he saw him as threat and he did it without remorse; using the political power that marrying the boss' daughter gave him to his advantage.

But now… now the time came when he needed him and to him it was going to be so good to bend him to a breaking point and then saying no.

So with plans of revenge running through his mind, Punk didn't play difficult when he got the call. He said yes and the plane ticket was sent that same afternoon so that two days later he could sit in front of the man himself and listen to what he had to say.

What happened in the meeting was very fresh in his mind; he remembered every word and every gesture made. It went something like this:

_Rubbing with the tip of his fingers the light stubble that covered his jaw, CM Punk quirked his lips and shrugged. "I don't know Hunter; this has never been about money to me. I took good care of my finances and the way I see it, I won't have to work money ever again." _

_The words were said in the most disinterested tone he could muster even though the numbers being presented to him were more than interesting._

_As he said that, the COO shifted in his executive chair and cleared his throat. "Then what is it that you want?" _

_The question was politely spat and Punk had to bite the smirk that wanted to take over his features; it was obvious that corporate Hunter wasn't having the best time of his life and that alone was worth the trip that took him out of his routine._

"_Well, you were the one who called me. I thought you had something good to offer already." _

"_I already threw you my best offer…"_

_At that Punk snorted. Sure… he had to admit that what Hunter was offering was good because by signing that contract he had guaranteed more money, lighter schedules, an input in creative, a main event spot at WrestleMania with whoever he wanted to face and traveling and lodging expenses covered. That was without mentioning the part where the company would consider him for future films… _

_But even though all that sounded good, he has been expecting more. He deserved more._

_After all he was the one holding the power, he had the company's championship right inside his freezer in Chicago and in his mind they were supposed to be doing everything in their power to prevent him from going to TNA the following day and putting the World Championship in a trashcan before lighting it on fire._

_So yes he wanted more; he had wanted to see with his own eyes how desperate they were because there was no doubt in his mind that they were desperate. _

_He wanted Hunter to offer him everything just so he would sign, even the little things he didn't even want._

"_Unless…"_

"_Unless what?" Punk asked a bit more interested. This was going to be the part where Trips was going to get out of his way to sign him and he couldn't wait to see it._

"_Do you like any of the Divas, Punk?" Hunter asked, the corner of his lips curving into half a grin._

"_A Diva?" Punk squeaked, his nose wrinkling as he stared at the man sitting at the other side of the desk. "You are not offering me a valet, right?" Ha, and there he was thinking that things were about to get interesting. _

_A Diva… meh._

"_Not at all. Look, I don't think I can offer you more than I already did. I'm not Vince, I won't promise ice cream bars with your face, or collector's cups or even to put your name in every turnbuckle and more nonsense like that; but I was thinking that maybe if I sent you one of our Divas to show you how glad would the WWE be to have you back… you know, she could help you make up your mind faster." _

"_Oh." The tattooed man said, not knowing if he should laugh or feel disgusted by the offer. "So I see that you want to turn the WWE into a whorehouse, is that it? I mean come on, these women… do they even know you are offering them so freely to me."_

_Letting out a raspy laugh, Hunter shrugged. "I'm not offering them just because; this would be a win-win situation to everyone involved. With the upcoming roster cut we'll have in the next few weeks most of these women will do anything to keep their jobs. So you see, they win, I win and you win."_

_Shaking his head, Punk chuckled. See… they were desperate, he knew it. "I don't 'do' Divas; besides I'm offended that you are even suggesting this."_

"_Really? Well I've heard that you've already 'done' some of these women so I don't buy that crap. In fact, I've heard you are quite the ladies' man. I don't know why or how because you are… anyway, I just thought this would appeal more to your style."_

_Snoring, Punk crossed his arms up to his chest and shook his head. "You think my style is blackmailing women to sleep with me?"_

"_It's not blackmailing; like I told you, you will be helping each other. She keeps her job, you get yours, simple as that."_

_Pushing the inside of his lip with his tongue, Punk squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Despite what people may say, I haven't done any of those girls…" At least not anyone from the current roster. He has learned by past mistakes the messy result of going out with someone he worked to so what Hunter was suggesting didn't interest him. _

"_Not yet; but luckily for you we have a good variety to choose from and each and every one of them beautiful in their own way." _

"_I'm not putting their beauty in doubt, I just… I don't know." Beauty wasn't everything._

"_What about two Divas for the price of one? There's the Bella Twins." _

_Blowing out a breath, Punk arched an eyebrow. "This is ridiculous." _

"_Or if you like blondes I can give you the lovely Kelly Kelly, or maybe a Latin babe like Eve… everybody likes Eve. I can even give you both, just ask and I'll get them for you this same night."_

"_Those girls are probably STD's on legs so thanks but no thanks; besides, whatever you may think, this is not really my style."_

_At his answer, Hunter threw his head back against the chair and then blew out a breath. "What about Maryse? Is she more your style? I can guarantee that all our girls are clean if that's what bothers you."_

_Blinking rapidly a couple of times, Punk snorted in surprise. "Isn't she with Mike?" Was this man out of his mind? What he was offering was… it was so wrong that he couldn't even put his thoughts into words. _

_Sure, when he got the call he knew that Hunter was desperate enough to mark his phone number and offer him a contract, but what he never imagined was that he desperate enough to offer him another man's girlfriend as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

_In his mind the whole thing was just wrong; it was disgusting that Hunter would suggest that to him that and yup, wicked as it was he was very interested… at least when he mentioned that last name._

_Not that he would let Hunter know, he was going to show a bit of interest without sounding too eager. _

"_I don't know; this is kind of creepy. Don't you think that she could feel offended about you offering her around just to seal a deal with me. And what about her boyfriend?"_

_Flashing a big grin, Hunter leaned forward and placed his hands over the big oak desk that separated him from Punk. "You like that one, don't you sly dog? Nah but look, I am the COO of this company so what I say is what it goes, if you want Maryse I'll get her from you. If she wants to keep hers and her boyfriend's job, she'll do this little thing for the company or she and Miz are out."_

"_Sounds to me like this is not the first time you do this and if Maryse has been passed around every time you sign a new contract then no thanks."_

"_I haven't signed a contract yet and as far as I know this is not the way Vince used to run the business."_

"_Well I'm still not sure about this; I mean yes, I have to admit that the offer is tempting but it's also creepy." Yes, it was definitely creepy and very low in a moral scale._

_It was weird but like he told Hunter, the offer was very tempting because this was Maryse, probably the only woman in the world he couldn't touch under normal circumstances._

_The other Divas he could probably get into his bed if he really wanted to, but Maryse… the woman thought she was too important to the likes of him and her attitude was very hard to deal with._

_Besides, he also had a personal Vendetta against her and this could be the time to settle that. The last time and probably the only time they interacted she has wounded his pride and didn't like that._

_Sure it was been something quick but he remembered it just fine; he has been walking around with his second Money In The Bank briefcase when he saw her. He didn't put any attention to her, but she was holding the Divas Championship and for a few seconds he stopped by her side and mused about what would people think if he cashed the briefcase on her. _

_It has been something silly and he didn't mean anything by it, but Maryse thought he has been checking her out and the look she gave him has been something very close to disdain._

_It seemed that the thought of someone like him looking at her mortified her to no end and he remembered that even when he couldn't care less about what she thought, the way she looked at him got stuck in his head._

_It has been like going back to high school to be judged and that night when he went back to sleep he vowed that if the opportunity ever presented to him, he was going to teach her a lesson in kind._

_And now it was this, if Maryse wanted to keep her job she would have to suffer more that his eyes on her and wicked as it was, he liked the idea._

_To him that was called karma._

_It was as if life was giving him the opportunity to settle all his grudges and he couldn't help but to feel excited about it._

"_Then why don't we do this; right now I can get you a room in the nearest hotel and I can make Maryse go there. For the night you can do whatever you want with her; you can play Parcheesi, you can talk about wrestling, tattoos and the weather or you can fuck her brains out. What you do with her is up to you and by it I just want you to see my good faith in singing you back into the WWE…"_

Weird as that conversation turned out to be, at the end Punk ended up getting in the limo Hunter got for him and making it into the hotel suite he booked for him. That has been a little over three hours ago and now she was there, walking right into the room as Punk watched her from his sitting place.

"You are late." He said, his voice echoing through the room as she closed the door behind her back.

At his words, Maryse turned to him and with a look in her face that spoke volumes of her take in the whole _arrangement_, she quirked her lips and sent him a cold glance. "I had things to do; I couldn't just drop everything I was doing to come running to you."

Punk smiled, his olive green eyes never leaving her as she defiantly stared back at him. He didn't mind though and instead of focusing on the negative he decided to take a scrutinizing look at her appearances.

She looked stunning, he never thought that Maryse with her plastic looks, bleached hair and ridiculous tight little dresses was exactly the type of woman he would want to bring back home, but even though he had to admit that the woman looked good.

Her body was tight, her face was pretty and she had a set of legs that could drive a man with little resolution out of his mind. So yes she wasn't bad to look bad and that night she wasn't disappointing.

That night her blonde platinum hair was falling in soft waves down her back, her make-up was perfectly done and the black strapless dress she chose to wear for him embraced her curves perfectly.

But… other than her good looks he was also aware that the fact that she was there didn't mean that she was up to do whatever his wicked mind wanted her to do and he wondered if she even knew what Hunter offered him.

That would be a total letdown, for the past three hours of his life he has been thinking about what to do with her and now that he had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, he didn't want things to end up in nothing. "You do know why you came here tonight, don't you?"

"Yes-" She said curtly, her hazel eyes blazing as she pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "I came to do business so tell me what I have to do so we can get this over with."

"Good, since you are so eager to begin then why don't you start by taking off your clothes?"

Maryse didn't even flinch at his words; apparently that was exactly what she has been waiting to be asked so reaching for her side she undid the zipper that held her dress glued to her body and then let it fall in a heap to her feet.

At the sight of the dress sliding down her body, Punk held his breath for a second and then tapped a finger to his lips. The French Canadian was wearing a matching set of red and black lace bra and panties and the contrast they created on her skin was hypnotizing.

He particularly couldn't stop staring at the way the strapless bra seemed to be glued to her skin without falling off and before she could reach behind her back to take it off, he lifted a hand in the air to make her stop.

"Wait."

At his command, Maryse looked up to him and pursed her lips. Just like Hunter hadn't been pleased to offer him all the things he did before coming up with the Maryse plot, the blonde didn't look pleased to have him ordering her around and blatantly staring at her.

But if it bothered her she didn't say anything to complain about it and Punk took the golden opportunity that silence was giving him to get up to his feet and walk close to her.

"Let me do that." He breathed out, his voice coming of as low and raspy as he invaded her personal space, getting close enough to reach behind her back and unclasp the hook of the small article of clothing.

He did that while watching her face, taking special notice that her eyes were fixed somewhere behind him and that even though she wasn't in the best situation to act so, the look she had in her face was of pure haughtiness.

That right there made him snort and once the bra was out of his way and thrown away, he allowed his finger to run down her spine until it traveled all the way down to the brim of her panties.

"What, are you too good to look at me?" He said in an amused tone of voice and Maryse arched an eyebrow while moving her eyes to his.

"Better?"

At her sarcastic question, Punk took two steps back and lowered his eyes to her newly exposed breast, nodding in approval as his hands itched to touch her. But he didn't touch her, at least not yet.

"Much, much better. But there's still a little something that bothers me… I mean don't get me wrong here but I don't know where you've been before coming here. For all I know you were with that boyfriend of yours and you know, I don't want to share with you his germs so go get a shower."

As soon as his words were out, Punk watched as her jaw tensed and he felt more than satisfied by her reaction; he was sure riling her up by not going straight to the point like she probably thought he was going to do and he was loving it.

This was even better that whatever he thought it could be… and taking in consideration that she hadn't been in that room for more than fifteen minutes, things were going great. "As a matter of fact I think you should help me get a shower as well, I think I stink." Punk said, lifting his arms up in the air and taking a sniff before faking a face of disgust.

"You are loving this, aren't you?" Maryse said in her thick French accent and Punk nodded.

"Like you have no idea. Now, go get in the shower."

The bathroom was inside the master bedroom, Punk had checked everything about the room while he waited for Maryse to arrive so he had no problem showing her the way. He told her where it was and when she petulantly started to walk that way he followed her, his eyes drinking on the sight of her hips swinging with each step she took.

Once in there and after he reminded her that she had to strip off her panties as well, Punk took off his shirt and tossed it aside, his eyes never leaving her exposed frame.

She was truly a sight to be seen, naked while her warm eyes shone in anger against his. That was exactly how he wanted her for now and he licked his lips as he appreciated her in all her glory. "Don't you know how to start a shower? Go ahead; I don't want to guide you all the way through."

Maryse took a deep breath and turned around, twisting the knob so she could make the shower start running.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She spat through clenched teeth and he almost, almost felt bad for her. But he wasn't going to be fooled, this woman was cold and calculating as she was beautiful and that she was acting like she was the poor victim was an act he wasn't going to swallow.

As he saw it, he wasn't forcing her to do anything; no one was forcing her… even though Trips probably told her that her job was in jeopardy she could have said no. But she didn't and that meant that she walked into that room willingly and knowing full well what could be expected from her.

So unless she told him that she really didn't want anything to happen between them, he wasn't going to let her walk out that room without having her play by his rules.

"Me, I don't want to ruin my clothes so take them off." He said, pointing at his pants since his shirt and shoes were already off.

Maryse complied, she walked to him and while looking straight into his eyes she disposed of his belt and threw it away. By the time she was unzipping his jeans he just had to look away from her eyes so he could focus them into what she was doing with her hands.

It was hypnotic, and feeling like he was living in a dream he watched her manicured fingers expertly working in the task of taking his jeans and then his boxers away. She did it without touching her hands to his flesh and especially not to the bulge she just let free.

Once she was done Punk stepped into the shower and forced her to back away into the wall, place where he dangerously trapped her with his body.

"You can start now and please don't be rough. I have sensitive skin." He said with a smirk while reaching for the bottle of body wash and squeezing the liquid into her hand.

As he was expecting, Maryse sent his way an icy cold glance but began to rub her hands to his chest, working in circular motions until she had him nicely soaped.

"You are good at this bathing people; have you been practicing much in your time off?" He asked teasingly, almost hoping for her to lift her face to his so he could look into the depths of her fiery eyes.

"This is not a big science." She responded without looking at him and Punk reached down to her chin and lifted it up. When he did it Maryse rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"Then you better do it good." After saying that, he grabbed her hands and lowered them to his stomach, waiting for her to repeat the same he did on his chest.

She did, and while her hands were on him, Punk took another step that brought him nearer to her, only stopping when he could feel her nipples brushing against his chest and his not so subtle erection touching the sensitive flesh of her lower stomach.

That right there made him have to bite hard on his lips and lowering his eyes even more he watched as she moved her hands to his sides.

Not minding his eyes on her, the blonde woman kept rubbing his skin, going as low as his hips and then up to his back.

While she did that, Punk lifted both his hands and curled them around the shower faucet, his eyes refusing to leave the progress her hands were making and his lower body pressing a bit more into her.

Maryse took that moment to drag her hands back to his chest and then further up and to his neck. There she quickly worked her fingers behind his ears, to the back of his neck and underneath his jaw. She did it while looking up to his face but conveniently evading his eyes, but if there was something Punk noticed was that her cheeks were slightly tinged a deep rosy red while she worked her hands on him.

He also noticed that her lips were slightly pouted and that she was no longer looking pissed as hell, in fact she seemed a hundred percent concentrated on what she was doing.

"Does your boyfriend know you are here? Or did you made up and excuse to sneak out?"

Stopping so she could send him a dirty look, Maryse squeezed more liquid soap into her hand and refused to answer, she just rubbed her hands together and began anew with her work, only that this time she went straight to the engorged member standing proudly against her stomach.

She took it almost with care, circling her palm around the base and then slowly going up to the head of it. First up, and then down… up, and then back down so she could squeeze it firmly.

"Now that's more like it." Punk hissed.

Looking up to him and then brushing her thumb around the rim of nerves at the head of his manhood, Maryse arched an eyebrow and puckered up her lips.

At the contact of her fingers against such a sensitive part of his anatomy, Punk sucked in a breath and then cleared his throat. By doing everything that she was doing with her hand, Maryse completely took him by surprise because even though the situation between them was getting more intimate, he hasn't been expecting her to do that without him telling her so.

Not that he minded, in fact he liked it just fine, especially when she used the fingers of her other hand to grasp his balls.

Fixing all the intensity of his eyes on her and running the tip of his tongue along his lips, Punk lowered both his hands and poured into his hands a good amount of soap.

"Let me tell you something, just so you see that I know how to cooperate, I'm going to help you clean up as well." With that said, the Chicago Native pressed one hand to her breasts and weighted it, his thumb slowly running in circles around the hard peak as his eyes found hers.

To that Maryse said nothing, she just allowed Punk to move his hand from one breast to the other while their eyes locked obscenely; and while that was happening her hand always remained down and stroking his erection.

Not tearing his eyes from hers, Punk mimicked her previous move of dragging his hand up to her neck, his fingers taking in the softness of her flesh and the warmness of her skin. But then, feeling more than motivated by her hand's continuous work, Punk's own hand moved down to her stomach and directly to the heat between her legs, using a lone long finger to part her slick folds so he could reach down into her secret bundle of nerves.

Finding it, Punk pressed his thumb to it and watched close for a reaction. But if she liked it she didn't say it, and if she didn't like it no protest was made about it; the only thing that he knew was that touching her like that while she touched him back was more than what he has ever expected.

Down between her legs Maryse was warm, that was the first thing he noticed upon laying his hand on her, that and that there was a wetness soaking her privates that nothing had to do with the water falling out of the shower.

"You like this don't you?" Punk breathed out as the tip of his finger brushed against her entrance, his voice carrying the undertones of the building desire that was consuming him inside out.

Shaking her head, Maryse took in a deep breath and blinked a few times. "Don't flatter yourself, this is only business." The young blonde rasped back and Punk thought he detected a small tremble in her voice. Not that it showed in her face, her features were stoic and she wasn't giving anything away.

"Is it?" He asked anyway, thinking that if Maryse wanted to put the mask of being the Ice Cold Queen she wanted everyone to see, then he was going to tear it off her face… and he started by pushing his finger into her slit and going as deep as it could go.

Gasping, the blonde threw her head back and Punk took the opportunity to attack her throat, biting and sucking at her flesh until he was sure he was leaving a series of marks visible enough for Mike to see first thing in the morning.

"Don't-" She mumbled, but her voice was lacking in conviction and Punk didn't even mind her, he just kept feasting off her flesh as his finger delved deep into her core.

By then, Maryse's hand had long ago dropped away from his burning erection and was now resting over his hips, holding herself to him while he moved his head up and towards hers.

Through darkening eyes Punk noticed that her own eyes were half closed, but when he leaned against her so he could brush his lips to hers she opened them up real nice and moved her head away.

Punk saw it happen as if in slow motion and taking hold of her chin he turned her face back to his. "No kissing." Maryse said against his lips and Punk snorted.

"I don't like no's, don't you know it?" After whispering that, he pressed his lips back to hers only to find that she was not cooperating, that her lips were like a steel barrier set so that he couldn't pass. That only made him grunt and stop the movement of his finger deep within her. "Come on, open your mouth, and kiss me."

Closing her eyes, Maryse swallowed down hard and ever so slowly provided the gap that was needed for Punk to go right into the sweet cave hidden past her lips. That way and swirling his tongue around hers until they were melting together, he reassumed the sliding of his finger into her depths.

Kissing Maryse… that was all it was at first, his tongue sweeping overs hers and nothing more; but with time and lots of persistence on his part, the younger woman started to kiss him back and Punk couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. Her mask was finally crumbling and he almost had her right where he wanted her.

But even though his moment was so close he could taste it, Punk waited a few more seconds, wanting to prolong the moment as long it could last. Then, taking his finger out of her, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

She was looking flushed but composed, and even though her breathing seemed to be a bit labored she was looking more in control than he was. He didn't like that, at all; so carrying on with the part of his plan he has been waiting to execute since Hunter first offered him Maryse on a silver plate, the veteran wrestler licked his lips and took three steps back.

He blatantly scanned the younger woman head to toe, his eyes taking on the way the water was falling down on her and sliding down her body. "That was good, Maryse, really… but not quite good enough. If you really want me to sign this contract so you can keep your job, you really need to try harder than that."

Maryse's eyes darkened and she looked at him.

"You will sign, he said you will."

"You think I will? If it depended on your performance I would say that I would think about it as there's nothing going on here that will make me want to call Hunter right now to say I'm in. It's just… that you are not trying good enough and at this rate you and your boyfriend will be unemployed first thing in the morning. And will you stay with him when there is no recognition? When both your names fade away from everybody's mind? Somehow I don't think so."

"Don't talk about him." Maryse hissed angrily and Punk's lips curved into a confident grin.

"Alright, I won't talk about _him_. We'll only talk business from now on so Maryse, why don't you go down to your knees and show me how bad do you really want your job."

Now, if looks could kill, Punk was sure that he would have fallen dead under Maryse's cold glance and for a moment he was sure that she was going to push pass him, gather her clothes and tell him to fuck off.

But for some mysterious reason that he couldn't quite comprehend, the woman just got down to her knees and pushed the corner of her lips with her tongue.

Down there Maryse presented a lovely image and Punk knew that the moment was going to be forever engraved into his skull. It was almost too good to be true, life coming in full circle around him so he could be there, standing and enjoying the moment.

"You know what to do so do it,"

Closing her eyes, Maryse lifted a hand up in the air and grabbed him, bringing his manhood close to her face and then parting her lips to take him in.

The sensation was pure bliss; apparently Maryse didn't want to waste any more time and she went straight to running her tongue along the protruding vein that ran from base to head before closing her lips around him, forcing a deep raspy moan to escape out of Punk's lips.

"That's it… that's so much better." He said, loving the combination of sucking and licking that Maryse was applying on him.

It was maddening to a certain point; Maryse's technique was really something else and he decided that he was going to milk the opportunity as long as he could.

She had a nice rhythm, her ministrations weren't too weak nor too harsh and what she couldn't fix into her mouth she was stroking with her hand.

By the way she was going, Punk couldn't help but to think that she was working with one purpose only, to make him cum as soon as possible and thus ending things early.

Punk wasn't planning that to happen any time soon but he let her work animatedly on him anyway; after all he wasn't a kid anymore and at that stage of his life he knew how to control himself from things like little premature accidents happening.

So, watching her head bobble up and down, the Straight Edge Superstar reached for her hair and took a handful of it to brush it out of her face; he wanted full visibility for what he wanted to do and he wanted it in that moment.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look like that?" He asked, tilting his head and taking a better look at her.

But the words he said didn't make Maryse look up to him and he took that opportunity to reach to the place he put his phone earlier than afternoon, way before she opened the door to find him waiting for her in the living room.

He has put it somewhere it wouldn't get wet and after a quick inspection to see that it was working perfectly, he turned it on and clicked right into his camera application.

That way and without letting her know, Punk took a picture of what she was doing, catching her eyed closed and with his erection sticking out of her mouth.

Yes she looked gorgeous, it was almost enticing to see her like that… the feeling more than good.

Biting down on his lips he took a few more pictures and when she opened her eyes to see him holding his phone in one hand, she quickly got to her feet and blinked a couple of times.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet." After mumbling that, Punk put the iPhone back to its place and just like he did when they first walked into the shower, he backed Maryse to the wall and without more preambles he grabbed her thigh, lifted it up to his hip and accommodated himself in such a way that the head of his erection was a push away from taking residence inside of her.

At the sudden movement, Maryse clung to his shoulders and fixed her turbulent eyes to his.

She uttered no word, she just watched as Punk watched her, her lips parted and swollen and her heart beating against his.

This was the moment Punk has been really waiting for and his options were many; he could allow the most primitive side of him to escape and claim the damn woman right in the spot, he could turn his back on her and be content that he at least was able to get something out of her or he could take her back to the room and prolong the moment until early hours in the morning.

All the options were going to satisfy him one way or another, some more than others but such was life; but just because his erection was throbbing and already sliding into her, he went for a mix of all options…

"Take this." Groaning, Punk pushed all the way in, loving the way her inner muscles contracted at the sudden invasion.

Maryse moaned, whether it was for surprise or for pleasure Punk didn't know, all that he knew was that the sound traveled all the way from his ears to his groin at that if it was possible he grew a little harder while buried deep inside of her.

"See, tonight you are all mine," He said as he moved his head to hers, watching the way she just threw her head back and taking notice of the love bites he left on her neck not so long ago.

Everywhere she would go those marks were going to follow her and Punk smirked at the thought of that. Would she think of him whenever she took a look in the mirror? Would she try to cover them up so her boyfriend wouldn't know the kind of things she did behind his back?

Whatever she decided to do, the fact was that those were his marks and that she wasn't going to forget about him any time soon.

Claiming her lips once again and glad that instead of protesting she kissed him back, Punk tilted his head to the side and kissed her long and deep, stealing the air out of her lungs and breathing it into his own.

Against his lips she moaned again and lifting her other thigh to his hips as well and supporting her full weight in his strong arms, Punk carried her out of the shower without sliding out of her and without breaking off the kiss.

That way he took her straight into the room and when he was near the bed he sat on top of it, bringing Maryse down with him in a straddling position.

Her hands automatically locked to the back of his head and his went down to her ass, guiding her movements and bringing her even closer and deeper.

"Move, show me how you like it?" Punk breathed darkly against her lips and just like he asked her to do, Maryse started to move at her own rhythm; she even went as far as initiating another kiss.

To Punk the moment felt divine, her body was molding against his in ways a lover's body only could and he kind of wished he would have taken his phone with him. Capturing the image of this woman not only accepting him but riding him silly in the most intimate of ways would definitely be priceless.

But it had to do with the ones he had; he was too far gone into the moment to stop what he was doing just to go to get his phone.

Breaking away from the kiss, Punk pressed his forehead to hers and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her eyes shining and looking deep into his own and he was unable to look away. "Tell me how much you like this." He breathed out, watching closely as Maryse shook her head no.

"I don't…"

If he would be another man he would take her answer personal, but he knew Maryse was as stubborn as they came and that she wasn't going to easily admit that she was enjoying herself.

But he could see it in her eyes; she was probably liking this as much as he was, only that she would rather die a thousand deaths than to admit it out loud.

"Liar." Punk whispered, licking his lips as his eyes remained glued to hers. "Doesn't matter, I know… that you like it."

Going back to kissing her, Punk grabbed her hips and started to slam with more impetus into her, going almost all the way out and then back in. With the new rhythm Maryse kissed him with more fervor, almost with a passion hard to control as her fingernails dug into his scalp.

Punk loved it, this was the reaction he wanted to get out of her and by the way she was going things were going to culminate soon for her.

And they did, just as Punk started to kiss her with the same raw passion she was kissing him, her inner walls contracted around his erection and she was a goner.

It was quick; Punk drank into the moment almost in a trance. She just shivered, moaned into his mouth and he held her close to him, one of his hands moving to knead at the soft flesh of her behind as she soaked him with her sweet essence.

When she stopped trembling, he moved his hands up to her hips once again and concentrated on letting the building pressure forming in his groin to let go.

"I'm gonna cum… right inside of you." Punk panted and before Maryse could protest or climb out of his lap, he held her in place until his seed exploded inside of her, marking her just like he said he was going to do.

Groaning and moaning, Punk held her to him and just when he started to come back to his senses, Maryse hid her head into the crook of his neck and he breathed into her scent.

"This…" He said, liking the way their bodies were sticking together as he ran his hand up her spine. "This was good business."

At the word business being tossed around, Maryse seemed to go back to senses as well and she climbed off of Punk. She was back to looking like the Maryse that walked into the room with a long face and the champion couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

She didn't say anything regarding the moment they just had and instead went to her purse and took out what seemed to be the contract. She threw it over the bed and uttering a 'sing it', she walked back into the bathroom to start the shower once again.

Punk shook his head and sighed, taking a passing glance at the contract before getting to his feet. Once up he cleaned himself with the bed sheets and silent as a shadow he walked into the bathroom and took his clothes.

He dressed quickly, a shower for him would have to wait a bit longer and he would have to take his flight back to Chicago with the scent of her impregnated in his skin. He didn't mind, he liked the idea of having a little bit of her to go back home with so not caring about anything else but to go back to his life, he grabbed a pen and scribbled an '_I'll think about it, don't call me, I'll call you'_ across the contract…

That was how he walked out, leaving Maryse back in the shower and the contract in the same place she threw it in. As he closed the door he came to think that yes, he was going back to the WWE. He would call Hunter later that night to tell him so…

As for Maryse, let her think whatever she wanted to think, chances were that they were going to meet at work again… and soon.

*…*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, someone (AMAZiiNG'REViEWER) pointed out to me in last chapter that Punk left his phone at the bathroom. It was true, I mean he never got it back, but let's play pretend that when he went back for his clothes, he also took the phone. If not we wouldn't have a second chapter, lol. Now, this one is a little slow paced but I promise it will pick up in the next one. Hope you enjoy ;)

**Everything About You**

When Punk arrived to the arena that night, the last thing he has been expecting was running into Maryse before he could see anybody else, right in the parking lot of all places. In fact, when he got to the arena, the blonde wasn't anywhere near his mind and upon taking a glimpse of her he was actually surprised at how easily she had slipped from his mind.

Now, it wasn't like he has completely forgotten about her, after all what happened between them a little over three weeks ago wasn't something a man could completely forget and he wasn't going to lie, he has thought about it quite a lot. Especially when he would catch a glimpse of her walking around the backstage area of whatever arena they would be as if she owned the damn place.

But it was just that as of late he had his mind very much occupied with other matters and between one thing and the other, his mind just stopped swirling around that night.

So yeah, as soon as he climbed out of his car he has been a little taken aback by the sight of her all alone and looking for something in her own vehicle. Her with her long blonde hair flowing down her back in soft waves, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and the most petulant look ever.

Right in that moment, he had to admit that even when he wouldn't say that she was the kind of woman he would go after under normal circumstances, Maryse looked like someone taken out of any man's wildest dream and that day she wasn't disappointing.

That night she was looking really good.

Watching her move around, Punk decided that she was also as cocky as she was pretty and that the problem with women like her was they knew they looked good and that made them feel like they were the last Pepsi at the dessert, attitude that Punk didn't like at all.

Maryse was exactly like that, she acted as if she was in another whole dimension that anybody else on the planet and to some extent he couldn't stand her. But at the same time and especially since their night, he was drawn to her in ways he couldn't understand and yes, because of that her attitude pissed him off.

But that night, what really bothered him about her was the way she acted as if he was just a tree planted right in the middle of the street. She didn't even spare him a glance and basically walked right by him with her head held up high and her designers sunglasses perfectly set to hide her eyes.

Now it wasn't like he has been expecting the woman to go to him and salute him like a good friend she hadn't seen in a while, not at all. He was very much aware that what happened between them was like she said, pure business and nothing more. But since that time she was alone and there was no one around but him, he has been kind of expecting her to at least send him a dirty glance that would put him in his place.

He would have liked that, a dirty glance was better than indifference and a wicked part of him wanted to know that he wasn't the only one that remembered that night.

But she didn't do that, she didn't even acknowledge him and for reasons he couldn't quite understand, that made him feel a bit mad.

It was like this, he just didn't like being ignored and he was going to let her know that, Punk style.

Getting hit by an idea, Punk let the moment go away without saying or doing anything; he just took his things out of his rental car's trunk and kept doing his business as usual. He went into the arena, found the personal locker room he has demanded in his new contract and started to get ready for the night. Once settled he showered, he put on his ring attire and after investigating a few things he wanted to know he started walking around.

As a rule, all the arenas around the country were the same. Not only structure wise but WWE wise and what he meant by that was that no matter what brand or in what State they would be performing for the night, each and every performer had a routine traced and if anyone who really paid attention wanted to find one of them, they just had to walk into the right place.

Punk always oaid attention and that was how he knew that if he wanted to find Ryder he just had to walk into catering and that if he wanted to talk to the new COO he had to go to the back of the arena and knock at the door that said executive; he also knew that Kofi would be at the common locker room, John would he in his own locker room and JoMo would be at the utility room stretching and practicing for moves… but when it came to the Divas, he just had to go the make-up area and all of them would be there.

With no exception, at one point or another all of them parked their ass in that chair, if not to get some make-up then at least to get their hair did.

That's exactly the location where Punk headed to and once he spotted the one Diva he has been looking for, he rested his back against a wall and kept his distance. What he did next he did it without taking his eyes away from her, determined to see her reaction as soon as she received the picture he just sent her via his iPhone.

Was he being a jerk? But of course, he has never claimed to be one of the good guys and besides, he hadn't taken those pictures for nothing and other that stealing glances at them every once in a while they had to have a purpose. That's why he decided that this was the perfect opportunity to use them.

Keeping his olive green eyes on her, he watched as she stood in front of one of the mirror while the other Divas talked in excited voices about what they did on their days off. But not Maryse, she was keeping to herself as always, doing her own make-up and probably thinking that she was too good to even talk to her fellow Divas like a civilized. It wasn't until she was done that she decided to take a glance at her phone.

What followed made Punk grin devilish; Maryse took her phone, pressed the screen a couple of times and then her eyes got as big as her face would let them be. It was almost comical and he took special joy on the way she slowly moved her head from right to left, almost as if she was expecting to see him walk to her anytime soon.

That has been all he intended to do, rile her up and make sure she would remember that night; but seeing Maryse's lips form an angry pout while her eyes squinted to slits made him want for more; if she was mad then he wanted her to lock eyes with him and tell him off.

He wanted to feel her ire up close and personal as he has felt the heat of her passion that night not so long ago.

With that in mind, the Chicago native lifted his phone and sent her a text that simply read 'Behind you, now.'

It only took a couple of seconds for her to receive the message and with her face transforming into a stoic mask, she grabbed her make-up bag and haughtily turned on her heels to walk to him.

Facing each other even at a distance, Maryse sent him the dirty look he has been expecting earlier in the parking lot and unable to help it, he chuckled.

"What do you want?" She snapped in a dry angry tone and Punk tapped his fingers to his lips.

"Why, I just wanted to share that little memory with you. I know you love to have your picture taken so I don't know, I thought that you may want to add that to your collection. It's a great angle if you ask me, I really really like it."

Completely unamused, Maryse's lips curved into a snarl and she folded her arms to her chest. "Just tell me what you want. I don't have all day to stand here for you."

Taking especial notice of her snarky attitude, Punk tilted his head to the side and looked up to the ceiling, wondering…

"Actually… I just wanted to ask how your boyfriend was doing. I mean he must be really happy to still have a job here, right? In fact, I think he must be grateful that after all the effort he has put into this company you would do about anything to keep him relevant. You are a keeper, does he knows that?"

At his words, Maryse said nothing; but by the way her eyes flickered he knew that she got the meaning of what he said.

It was simple, Punk could go to Mike in that very moment and by showing him just one of the pictures he had of her, her relationship with him as well as her reputation was going to be gone.

Now, by the way Maryse carried herself in front of everyone, one would think that she could care less about her stupid boyfriend, but he remembered that back in that night she got mad when he mentioned said man and well, after she went as far as to sleep with another him to save Mike's job, he would say that she cared and very much.

"Leave him out of this."

"Good, I'm not planning on including him. That's why I want you go and tell him that tonight you'll have a ladies night out and that you will probably spend a good part of the night away."

Lowering her eyes and pursing her lips, Maryse took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Is that a no?" He asked in a snort. "Well okay, then good luck explaining why he will be receiving a picture of you with another man's dick in your mouth."

At his words, Maryse looked up and sent him a glance that could freeze the devil right in the spot. Wicked as it was he loved it and trying to suppress the grin that wanted to break on his face, he pushed at his lip ring with his tongue.

"Or better yet, the picture could accidently be sent to him and every other WWE performer via twitter… no one will know it was me. Imagine that."

"You really must be proud of yourself, aren't you? Well, if you were man enough you wouldn't have to blackmail anyone into sleeping with you." Maryse said through clenched teeth and placing his hand over his chest, Punk feigned being hurt by her words. "And it's not funny; it's actually disgusting and…"

"Oh come on, it can't be so disgusting if you loved every bit of it." Punk said with a roll of his eyes as he took a step closer to her; he even went as far as to place his hand to her hip. "If it would have been so disgusting, you wouldn't have even done it and you definitely wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it." Maryse hissed, placing her hand to his and trying to push it away.

But Punk was stronger and more persistent and instead of moving his hand away what he did was pull her even closer to him, close enough so his nose could get hit by the alluring scent of her perfume and definitely close enough so her hands ended up resting against his chest to guard some distance.

"Really? That's not exactly what I remember. In fact, what I remember is you trembling in my arms trying to control yourself from screaming my name out loud. Hmm, maybe the one who isn't man enough is your boyfriend and that's why you'll turn to me tonight."

Smirking and lowering his hands to the back of her pants, Punk squeezed her ass through her jeans and she immediately pushed herself away from him.

Then, looking around to make sure no one saw them, Maryse blinked a couple of times and then faced him. "This is going to be the last time, okay. After tonight you'll leave alone."

Shrugging, Punk licked his lips and smiled. "I don't know, maybe… it all depends on you. But anyway, you tell your boyfriend that and then I'll text you were to meet me." With that said, Punk arched an eyebrow and walked away from her.

He didn't know if that would be their last time; but he was going to make sure to make the best out of it. Wrong or right, he was going to have Maryse all to himself that night once again and this time he had a goal in mind, he was going to make her admit that she liked it and then he was going to make it a night she would never forget.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Walking with his hands hidden into the pockets of his black hoodie and his face partially hidden by the cap that would accompany him everywhere he would go, the man known as CM Punk through the WWE Universe shook his head from side to side and snorted.

"What the fuck do you think are you doing, Punk?" He asked to himself out loud as he brought his left hand up, running the palm of it down the raspy stubble covering his cheeks while his lips started to crack into a mischievous grin.

He knew he must look kind of creepy and that he was giving away by the look on his face that he was up to something; but if truth had to be told, he just couldn't help it and he could only take comfort in the fact that at such late hour, there was no one around to see him.

Chuckling and shaking his head, the Chicago native blew out a breath as he tried to appeal to his conscience by coming up with a good reasonable explanation that could justify what he was about to do; but after a few seconds of thinking he came up with none.

All he could think of was that he was pretty fucked in the head and that yes, he was going to carry on with his plan for the night.

Was it sick? Yes. Was it wrong, fuck yeah it was; but even if by putting on a balance the pros and the cons and realizing that the cons weighted more, he was determined to do it.

"Blackmailing for sex…" Ah, but it wasn't all about sex, at least in his mind it wasn't. Wicked as it was, it was all about him wanting to prove Maryse a lesson she would never forget and the sex was just a medium to get there.

He wasn't going to excuse himself for it, but just as he had wanted to prove to the new COO that he was worth more than what he was being handed, he wanted to prove to Maryse that he was more than just a guy she could look down in disdain.

He was more than what everyone could imagine and he wanted to prove himself to them all.

So deep into his own thoughts he has been that when he reached the back exit door of the arena he was actually surprised by how quickly he got there. It seemed like a second ago the moment he had texted her, telling her that he was going ahead to get the car ready so that she better get her ass out there too.

He remembered that a minute after she texted him back and that the only word she used was 'jerk', he laughed at that, getting up to his feet so he could start the journey of getting out to the parking lot.

Now, after their little chat earlier that night, Punk went on with his business and it wasn't until the show ended that he started to muse about what to do and where to go. Then, after thinking about it and making up his mind he waited a while longer, giving everyone a chance to leave the arena so that there wouldn't be anyone left behind that could see the rare sight of CM Punk and Maryse leaving together.

Biting his lips, the tattooed wrestler wondered what excuse the woman gave her boyfriend to stay behind and finding the thought to be ridiculous, he shook his head and without looking back he pushed the door open and stepped out.

The night was chilly, it was close to being one in the morning and judging by the cold breeze, Punk assumed it was going to rain soon. For that reason he hurried his steps, got to his car, hopped in, closed the door and turned on the engine.

Now it was up to her to show up and he made up his mind that if she took longer than ten minutes to get there, he was going to text her back with a new picture. That would make her hurry up and it would definitely rile her up.

Grinning and pushing his back against the driver's seat, the self-proclaimed voice of the voiceless decided that he liked her riled up because one, he has noticed that the French-Canadian was always trying to look composed and he wanted her to lose all her composure with him and two, because she looked better when she was riled up and he wanted to see her like that. Cheeks flushed, lips pursed, eyes blazing…

Ah, the beauty of it, he loved making people mad and maybe making her fire up was his new guilty pleasure.

Besides, angry sex was good too and he would take that over the woman just laying motionless underneath him with his legs spread and her eyes fixed in the ceiling.

Nooo, he didn't want that, he wanted her to feel like he was feeling and in his mind people were at their best then they were feeling something so strong as anger. Strong emotions lead to passion and that's where he wanted to take Maryse, to a night full of passion that would leave her craving for more.

Narrowing his eyes and the corner of his lips curving into a dark smile, Punk decided that he was going to send her another picture anyways just to see what she would do.

Would she text him back with a fuck off? Would she call him menacing him or would she just hurry up to him?

"Let's see what you do, Frenchie." He mumbled under his breath as he lifted his hips off the seat as a way to take his phone out of his back pocket; but as he started to do that, he took a look through the rearview mirror and there she was, making her way to his car.

Despite his plan being ruined, Punk smirked; watching her hips swinging with each step and her long blonde hair being swirled by the breeze. He also notice that she changed the casual outfit she had earlier on and that she was now in a tiny little navy blue dress that was leaving very little to his imagination.

Nodding in appreciating, Punk decided that a cold bitch she may be, but there was no denying that she was truly an image.

Also, as she approached he couldn't help but to notice that she knew exactly what car he was into, meaning that she was paying attention to him earlier that day.

"Gotcha there." He said while keeping his eyes on her and as she got closer and closer he reached into his pocket and took out his phone anyway. By the time she opened the door he was determined to keep the night going until the sun would rise.

"Let's get going, I want to be done with this already." She hissed angrily in her thick accent as soon as she closed the door.

"You want to get it on already, uh?" Punk replied amusingly as he licked his lips, knowing full well that by blatantly checking her out like he was doing she was going to complain. That's why he did it in a way that she would notice. "Is that why you changed into that little dress, thinking that I would want to rip it off and fuck you right here?" After saying that he went a bit further and he touched the dress, feeling its texture with his fingertips as it rested over her hip.

Tilting her head towards him and arching an eyebrow, Maryse sent him an icy cold stare and Punk could read in her eyes that she wanted to slap his hand away. But she didn't do it; she just allowed him to run his fingers from her hip to her inner tight without doing or saying something about it.

"I changed into this dress because I'm supposed to be going out with my friends tonight, don't flatter yourself."

At those words Punk chuckled and took his hand away from her so he could run it along his jaw. "Well, I hope you showered before changing into that. Did you?"

"I did;" She replied through clenched teeth as she moved her eyes away from his. "Can we just get out of this parking? I don't want to be seen here with you."

Letting that one pass without him making a snarky comment, Punk clicked his tongue to his cheek and after putting the car in drive he left the parking lot.

For a while he drove in silence, once again thinking on what the fuck he was doing. He didn't need to be doing this… if Maryse thought he was a no worthy piece of shit then fuck off with her. She wasn't the first one nor would she be the last one to think that about him.

He was used to it and never, not even once had he thought that the answer to prove himself was forcing people into having sex with him.

It he had a bit of rationality in him, he would turn around and leave Maryse back at the arena and for a moment he played with the idea of doing just that… but while half of his brain mused about that, the other one was telling him that he should go on with it because deep inside, that was what Maryse wanted.

That part of his brain knew because the woman wasn't putting any kind of resistance against him and back to the night they already had, she had gone along with him just fine. She kissed him and moved along with him in total abandon just like she was going to do that night.

Taking his eyes off the road, Punk looked at her and licked his lips. She was staring off the window, one hand up in the air so that the back of her fingers could rest on her lips while the other hand was resting peacefully to her side.

As he watched her, he decided that if he wanted to carry on with this, he needed to get into the mood so that there would be no chance that he could change his mind before he could even start with Maryse.

With that in mind, he moved his eyes back to the road ahead of him and grabbed the steering wheel with his left hand while with the other one he went ahead and grabbed hers.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed how Maryse looked up to him and when he pulled at her hand so he could rest it over the front part of his jeans he smirked.

"Alright, since you were so eager to get going, why don't you start right here?" Moving his hand away from hers so that she could do whatever she wanted to do, Punk took a quick glance at her and saw that she was looking back at him, her eyes shining, her lips slightly parted and her tongue peeking through her full lips.

That look she was giving him right there could be a sign that she was really eager to get going, but because Punk knew better he could swear on anything that she was staring at him in a mix of disbelief and disdain.

He loved, wicked as it was he loved it. "What? Earlier on you called me a jerk so now I want you to jerk me off."

Probably thinking that was the only thing he wanted for the night and that once she was done he was going to let her go, the WWE Diva started to move the palm of her hand against him until she found the part of his anatomy he wanted to be treated.

Liking the sensation but wishing she would do more than rubbing his still flaccid manhood through the thick fabric of his jeans, Punk smiled, keeping his eyes on the road as Maryse worked on the task of stirring him into life.

Thankfully, after a while of the same, the woman took the initiative of unbuckling his belt and then she moved to her side and started to unbutton and unzip him as well. Then, once that was done she skillfully inserted her hand down into his jeans and began once again to rub her hand against him.

Only that this time she did it through the much thinner fabric of his boxers and thus finally starting to provoke a reaction out of him.

Little by little, he started to grow under her expert ministrations and in less than three stokes, he was half erect. "That's so much better." He said looking down to what her hand was doing and then lifting his eyes back to the road. "Much better-"

It was late so the road was barely lit and he couldn't spot anyone walking by for the ten minutes he has been driving there and for a second, he played with the idea of stopping the car and focus all her attention on the woman besides him.

This could be his entrée, a little taste of what was to come and he wanted to enjoy it at its full capacity. With that thought in mind, he slowed down and once again looked down to her hand, watching as her fingers were wrapped around his still covered erection, her hand sliding up and down in swift motions that were making her numerous bracelets cling against one another.

It was hypnotic watching her do that and he really, really wanted to pull over. Blinking, he looked up to her face and made up his mind. He knew what he wanted, it was something to do with her lips on his cock and he wanted that now.

"Come here." He said in a raspy tone and Maryse immediately took off her seatbelt, sprung forward and straddled him, settling firmly on top of him as her lips twisted petulantly.

At that little act, Punk chuckled because truth be told he hadn't expected her to do that. Sure, he should have known she was going to do something like that because the first thing she let him know when she got into the car was that in her mind, the quicker he was done with her the quicker she was going to be free… ha, the poor fool.

Grinning at the thought of this only being the beginning of their night, Punk fixed his olive green irises into her hazel orbs and tilted his head to the side. "See, I wasn't wrong when I said you wanted to get it on with me pronto. Alright, go ahead." With that said, he pulled over to the side of the road and then placed his hands on her hips to pull her even closer.

"I want to be done with this." Maryse said looking down on him, her jaw set and her eyes fixed on his face. "The sooner, the better."

Nodding and fighting hard against the urge of smirking, Punk ran his tongue over the small ring adorning his bottom lip and sighed. "Alright, then let's get it on." With that said, he took his cap, threw it to the backseat and then he moved his head to the side so he could captured her lips with his.

Congratulating himself for making Maryse jump him even if it was because she wanted to start and finish as soon as it was possible, Punk lifted one hand and with it he grabbed the back of her head to hold her in place.

But she didn't need to be held, she didn't seem to have minded the intrusion and when their lips touched she even parted her lips for him, granting him unlimited access into the sweet cave of her mouth.

Now, even though this hadn't been exactly what he had planned, Punk couldn't deny that the new turn of events was very interesting and that it felt great to be kissing Maryse like that; to have her respond to him by swirling her tongue against his, to feel her body pressing even more to his as his other wandering hand began to make a journey through her naked back.

Yes, things were indeed very interesting and her choice of clothing was making things even better, because with that dress he had the liberty of sneaking his hands underneath it so he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Feeling heated up, he grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her away, his darkening eyes fixing on hers. "You wanted this, admit that you've been wanting this since you saw me earlier today."

"No-" Shaking her head, Maryse leaned forward and kissed his jaw, tracing a path back to his lips so Punk would have no choice but to go back into kissing her.

"Liar." He mumbled into the kiss, loving the contradiction of her acts against that of her words.

He knew she wanted it, it was impossible that she would be so willing to jump his bones and kiss him like she was doing if she didn't want it or liked it.

Maybe it was that she was fighting a hard battle against brain and sensation and she would rather die than to admit that it was her choice to be there in that moment. But it was okay… because before the night was over she was going to admit it… she was going to say that yes she liked it and that was going to be the beginning of her ruin, because in that moment she was going to realize that she wanted more.

It would come as a shock to her that she, the great and perfect Maryse could lose all her calm with the likes of him and he was going to love every minute of it.

Carried away in the moment, Punk circled her waist with his arm and pushed against her, unaware that by doing so he was pushing her against the steering wheel and that as a result she would end up pressing the honk with her back.

But that was what happened and the loud sound of if made them both jump startled.

"Merd." Maryse mumbled under her breath as she quickly pulled away from him; then she lifted a hand to her temples and brushing her fingers against her flesh she blinked a couple of times.

To Punk she seemed a bit disoriented and he chuckled, realizing that this was the first sign of Maryse losing her composure. She had a 'what the fuck' expression all over her face and he could see her questioning her own acts.

'What are you doing, Maryse?' He could almost hear her mind asking her and he grinned.

Licking his lips and feeling more than satisfied, the Chicago native reached into his boxers and freed himself of all bondage that kept him prisoner; then he pushed the driver's seat as far as he could make it go and pulled her to him, pushing his hips up so his erection could grind against her groin.

He wasn't going to give her a chance to recuperate and he knew that the movement he just made was giving her a good feeling of his arousal; so… by sneaking his hands down her dress, he pulled even closer to hi, wanting that she would feel more.

"So where were we?" He asked in a low breath while moving his face to hers. Once close enough, he tilted his head and kissed her hard, his hands pulling her dress up to her waist so that he could be sitting on top of him in only her fancy underwear.

Now, he couldn't see because his eyes were closed into the kiss, but what he was feeling was amazing. Maryse was tentatively kissing him back, her sex was pressing hard against his arousal and he wanted nothing more than to rip her underwear to pieces so he could have her right on the spot.

But, wanting to play with her buttons, Punk pulled away from the kiss and breathed out. "We better stop this or we'll never make it to my hotel room."

Now, he just said that because he wanted to see what she would do; he could bet on anything that she was going to do everything in her power so they wouldn't go to his room. Meaning that he was pretty sure that she would rather encourage him to fuck her in the middle of the road than spending the night with him.

Ah, but little did she know that he was going to do both, he was going to fuck her right there, right now and then he was going to take her to his room.

Like he has been expecting, a second after he said those words, Maryse undulated her hips against him and hummed. The sound of it made Punk's erection throb in anticipation and he bit hard on his lips.

Who would have thought… the little sophisticated Frenchie that emanated glamour everywhere she stepped in wasn't the woman she wanted people to think she was and he knew that she didn't want the image of her real self to represent her.

"Let's do it here." she said going straight to the point and he almost smiled. But he didn't smiled, the way she was moving against him and the sight of her tongue peeking between her lips as she looked at him with the full intensity of her warm eyes was really making his mind run straight into the gutter and he had to rest his head against the seat.

"Damn woman…" Punk grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, taking notice that her own eyes were sparkling and that her lips were swollen and inviting. She was stunning… no matter what was inside of her she was stunning and he wanted her.

With that thought in mind he kissed her again, the union of their lips and tongues little by little becoming something heated and intense that was leaving them both breathless.

Having her responding to him like that was really something else and as he kept kissing her, his hands were moving all over her body while she alternated between burying her fingers in his hair and then sliding her hands to his shoulder.

It was while they kissed that Punk had a moment of lack of control and before he could get a clear mind he was pushing her silk panties to the side so that his hard member could slide right into her core.

He went in with no problem, her inner walls receiving him even though the rest of her body tensed.

Grunting against her lips, Punk grabbed her by the waist and without letting the kiss end he started to move her up and down, her heat making him burn all over.

She was just divine; the feeling of her body melting into his, her core receiving him as he slammed into her and her nails almost digging into his back was enough to make him feel out of his senses…

But… he needed all his senses so moving his lips away from hers, the current WWE Champion lifted her away from him and put her back to her seat.

"What…?" She started to ask but before she could finish, she closed her mouth and blinked a few times.

Punk watched her do that out of the corner of his eyes and with a crooked grin on his lips he cleared his throat, put his still hard manhood back into his boxers and after fixing his seat, he started the engine. "Buckle up; we still have to make it to the hotel and like you said, the sooner we get there the better."

"That's not what I said." Maryse responded through clenched teeth as she fixed her underwear and her dress.

"No?" Punk said in a chuckle as he took a look at her.

She was back at staring out the window and he grinned, because the expression she had now in her face was of complete puzzlement and he loved it…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, it seems that just a couple of you are still into this story. It doesn't matter, for you two I made this not so little chapter so I hope you like ;)

**Everything About You**

Sucking into his mouth the small silvery ring that adorned the right corner of his bottom lip, the Straight Edge Superstar known as CM Punk through the entire WWE Universe blinked his olive green colored eyes a couple of times as he slowly shook his head from side to side.

While standing there, feet set firmly on the ground and arms folded up to his chest, he was trying very hard not to smirk and as a way to prevent his lips from cracking up he hummed loudly.

"Wow… I don't know. There are so many options to choose from that I can't make up my mind. Let's see-" Humming once again and acting as if he was taking a close inspection to the menu overboard, Punk lifted a hand to his face and using his fingertips he tapped his lips. "I don't know, what do you think Maryse; sugar, glazed, boston kreme, double chocolate…?"

Tilting his head to the side, the so called voice of the voiceless took a look at the woman who was standing by his side and upon laying his eyes on her he ended up smirking. He couldn't help it, at the sight of her he basically broke 'keyfabe' and to be completely honest he didn't care.

It was just that she seemed mortified, standing with her hand partially hiding her face and her posture screaming silently that she wanted to be anywhere but there.

It was just too good.

"Chocolate?" He asked out loud, the corner of his lips curving maliciously as she sent him a look that could have frozen the devil himself. "I'll tell you what," He said, turning back to the cashier. "Give me a dozen; half double chocolate for her and the other half make them assorted, I don't know… give me whatever you feel like it."

With that said, he paid for his order and as his purchase was being packed he turned to Maryse, grinning.

"Did you really have to stop here? I told you I didn't want to be seen with you in public." The blonde hissed under her breath while taking a look around.

By the look in her face, she was probably feeling paranoid that in the deserted locale they were in that moment, one of the other nonexistent costumers could take a picture of her in her little escapade and send it to her boyfriend via a text multimedia message.

"Are you kidding me? A Donkin Donuts that's open so late? Of course we had to make a stop here."

Closing her fist and pressing it against her lips, the French-Canadian sent him another one of her icy-cold stares and then she turned her back on him, taking a few steps that took her almost to the door.

At that gesture Punk's grin widened; making a stop to buy donuts was something he hadn't been planning, but as soon as he spotted the place he knew he had to pull over. Not for the donuts, but just to rile Maryse a little bit.

Besides the location was perfect and very convenient for them; not that Maryse knew that because she seemed to be focused in the fact that he made her get out of the car so she could accompany him to a 24/7 Donkin Donuts.

At first she didn't want to go with him, saying that there could be someone in there that could recognize them and that the last thing she wanted was for a picture of the two of them going around the internet. But after he reminded her that a picture of them buying donuts hitting the dirt sheets was far better than one of her sucking him off, she had no other option but to agree and going out with him.

Now they were there, Maryse pissed as hell and he feeling a weird sense of satisfaction by seeing her like that. He was also feeling satisfaction in the fact that her back was to him because that way he was getting a nice view of the way her little dress hugged and accentuated her curves so beautifully; especially her small little waist and of course, that nice round and perfect ass that he knew felt so good beneath his hands.

Focusing his eyes in that part of her anatomy, Punk licked his lips and breathed in. From his vantage point he would say she was either wearing a thong or nothing at all, but after their little misadventure back in the car he knew better; he knew that she was wearing a very soft and nice to the touch set of silk panties that amazingly enough were not marking any lines beneath her dress.

It was amazing and it looked very nice.

Moving his eyes all over her body and nodding in appreciation, he decided that yes… from the outside the woman was perfect. He didn't particularly like the platinum blonde hair but that was secondary to that ass.

Clicking his tongue to his cheek and snorting at the way his mind was already working, Punk walked to her, lifted a hand and placed it over her hip. "What's the matter, are you mad?"

"Don't touch me." Maryse said, her tone low enough so he could be the only one to hear it; and as she said that she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her.

Yes, she was mad. He didn't have to look at her face to know it because he could actually feel it. Her anger irradiated out of her body in huge waves and that right there made Punk lick his lips in anticipation.

In his mind it was endearing to get her like that so breathing into the exotic scent of her perfume, he helped himself to place his hand back on her hip; only that this time he pulled her closer to him, so close that now the ass he has been spying a minute ago was pressing hard against his crotch.

"Don't-" She began to say, but when she tried to brush him away once again he circled her waist with his arm and trapped her hand with his other free hand.

"Shhh, relax… no one is looking." At the way he spoke in a low breath against her she tensed; Punk could feel her body going rigid and he smirked. "But back to what I was saying; there's no need to be mad here, I mean I bought you some donuts."

"I don't want donuts," She spat with venom in her voice but without pushing him away. "As a matter of fact you shouldn't be eating them either; I mean I don't think it's a secret that carbohydrates are no friends of yours and that you should evade them at all costs."

Snorting and not letting the jab to his uncut physique affect him in any kind of way, Punk leaned his face closer to her ear and puffed out a breath. He knew what she was doing, she wanted to be mean and act as if she despised his guts but in his mind she was failing miserably.

Besides he has heard far worse than that and he was sure there were more to come and not from her mouth.

"Why, have you been checking me out, Maryse? Sounds like it to me."

"Ha, you wish. I was just telling you a free advice; follow it and one day you'll thank me." She said with a shrug and Punk tightened his hold on her, his fingers moving in lazy circles around her hip bone and then up to her waist

"Yeah… well anyway, I can eat whatever I want tonight because trust me, I'm going to have a hell of a work out all night long. I'll burn calories like never before and I'll even help you burn some of yours. So you know, go ahead and help yourself to your share of donuts… or if you still prefer your fat-free goodies then go ahead and eat this." He whispered in her ear while thrusting his hips forward, making the bulge in his pants press against her ass.

Groaning and pulling away from him harshly, Maryse turned around and snarled her lips. "You are such a jerk."

"I know, but back in the car you didn't seem to have a problem jumping on this jerk so whatever." With that said, he walked to the counter, grabbed his donuts and started to walk out of the store.

It was getting late and the time to mess around was over; it was now time for business.

Maryse followed him, with all her so called difficult attitude she followed him and when they were outside she quickened her steps and made it to the car before he did; but when Punk kept walking pass the car and crossed the street he noticed that she was not following him anymore and he turned around, walking backwards while holding his donuts.

"Didn't you want to get to the hotel? Come on, I don't want to waste another minute."

With her eyes widening in realization and shaking her head no, the blonde folded her arms to her chest and pursed her lips. "No, no way I'm going in there."

At her words Punk rolled his eyes and turned around. He knew she wasn't going to like the place but what other option did he have? The only nice hotel that was in the area was probably full of WWE employees and he knew that going there with Maryse wouldn't be good. So, when he was driving by and saw that motel at the side of the road he decided that was going to be it.

It couldn't be that bad, he has seen and slept in worse places and at least this one looked decent from the outside.

Not minding that Maryse was still by the car, Punk went in and paid for a room in the second floor; once that was done and while he moved away from the reception desk he picked his phone and called her.

"Get your ass here." He said as soon as she picked up.

"No… I'm not going in there, I told you already." She said petulantly and even though he couldn't see her, he could imagine the face she was making in his mind.

"Alright, then we'll go to the Hilton and we'll ask for a room next to your dear boyfriend's. Is that where he's staying at? Hmm, I wonder if he will recognize your moaning as I fuck you against the wall to his room."

With that said, the Chicago native hung up the phone and walked out into the night air.

As he has been expecting, the first thing he saw upon walking out was that an annoyed Maryse was crossing the street towards the motel and he took a moment to drink on her image; but before she could look up and see him staring he hurried up the stairs and found the door to their room.

Opening the door and turning on the lights, he gave the room a quick inspection; one bed, apparently clean, a small bathroom and the best part of all, a mirrored wall facing the bed.

That was almost as tacky as a mirror in the ceiling but he couldn't lie, his overloaded sexual male brain liked it… in fact he was planning on abusing that little treat in a few minutes.

Yup, he definitely was…

Using his tongue to moisten his lips, the tattooed wrestler chuckled and placed the box of donuts over the night stand.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." Maryse said upon entering and through the mirror in the wall he saw her making a face as she walked in. "This place is horrible and disgusting… just like you." After saying that, she threw the door close and twisted her lips in a grimace. "Is that bed even clean?"

Punk snorted at her little act, it was just… that she was trying so hard to come off as if she hated everything that was going on and in his mind she was just… failing.

Shaking his head and kicking off his sneakers and his socks, he walked towards her and when they were face to face, he arched an eyebrow.

"You think I'm disgusting?" He asked because really, when she was kissing him and letting him fuck her back in the car, that wasn't the impression he was getting from her.

"Yes." She said, folding her arms up to her chest and looking up to him defiantly. "I think you are a disgusting jerk."

Tilting his head and looking down into her blazing hazel eyes, Punk pushed out his lip ring with his tongue and then sighed. It was okay that she talked to him like that; actually he kind of liked her playing difficult with him because that way, the moment she admitted that she liked the things he would be doing to her would taste sweeter.

Besides, her defiance towards him was restricted only to her words, because when the time came for them to act, she didn't seem to have a problem with him. None at all.

"Turn around." He commanded in a low whisper and it took a full minute of them staring into each other's eyes for Maryse to finally move.

Once her back was to him, Punk took that final step that would make them press together and pushing into her, he pinned her against the door.

Maryse said nothing to that, she was now mute and Punk breathed into the silence, his hand lowering to her inner tight and slowing moving up under her dress.

"Was it disgusting when I fucked you back in the car? I mean I don't know if you are aware of this, but you were the one jumping on me." He breathed out, his face leaning closer into her so he could brush his lips against the sensitive skin below her ear.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," She responded, her voice calm and secure as Punk's fingers traced imaginary patterns that would take them little by little closer to her sex. "You are forcing me into this…"

Humming, the Second City Savior dragged his lips a bit lower down her neck and nibbled at her flesh. He did it slowly, his teeth lightly pulling at her skin and his tongue darting out in occasions so he could trace a warm path back to her ear and then forward beneath her jaw.

As he went on with that, he slid his other hand to her flat stomach to hold her in place while the other one kept teasing her, tracing the outline of her underwear, caressing her inner thighs with the lightest of touches and then backing away as far as he could to begin the process anew.

Now… she definitely didn't seem disgusted by that and even though she wasn't acting ecstatic either, Punk was able to detect a few details that could indicate that maybe… just maybe she was liking what he was doing a bit too much.

For instance, with the hand he had in her stomach he could tell that she would hold her breath every time his fingers gave the impression that they were going to break underneath her panties to touch her properly and as he kissed and nibbled her exposed throat, she even angled her head to the other side so he could get unlimited access to do as he pleased.

Of course, that didn't necessarily meant anything but it was okay. He was just getting started and the night was still young.

Pulling his head away from her so he could see what he was about to do, Punk moved both hands underneath her dress and pulled the fabric up until it rolled against her hips. Like that, he was having an exclusive look at how nice her ass looked pressed against his groin and he had to bite his lips to keep himself from hissing at the contact.

For a little while he put all his attention on that sight; pushing his already hardening member against her, rolling the edges of her underwear so he could expose her ass cheeks, grinding her to him…

Through all that, Maryse remained quiet and basically unmoving so wanting to see her reactions but without giving up his position, he pulled away from her and made her walk towards the bed. Once there, he got a bit close to the mirror and placing himself behind her once again, he rested his cheek against her head and took a look at their reflection through the mirror.

"Look at that." He whispered when he noticed that her eyes were casted down and her lips pursed. "Look at me…"

Blinking a few times and then looking up, Maryse locked eyes with him through the mirror and then she arched an eyebrow; she did it almost angrily and snorting but wanting to appease her, the former WWE champion moved his right hand from her hip and lower between her legs.

The change in her with that new touch was minimal; she just tilted her head up and blinked one more time. But that didn't make Punk desist; oh nooo… he still went ahead and curved his hand to her sex, adding a firm but gentle pressure as his fingers started to move against her.

Ah, but even though her face was looking stoic and disinterested, Punk could feel underneath the palm of his hand that the crotch of her underwear was damp and yeah, when his forefinger slipped beneath her panties so he could touch and delve between her folds, he corroborated that there was indeed a liquid warm proof corroborating his suspicion that she was secretly enjoying the moment.

Smiling a satisfied smile while his darkening eyes moved down to the lower part of her body, the Chicago native breathed out slowly, loving the way a second finger looked moving below her silk panties; one rubbing and going in slow circles around the small bundle of sensitive nerves that she kept hidden and the other one pushing lightly against her opening.

"Why don't you spread those legs a bit more for me?" He asked huskily and without waiting for her to do it, he pushed his finger up into the wet opening of her sex.

At that Maryse let out a little gasp and her stormy eyes lowered too, watching as Punk worked his finger in and then almost out only to repeat himself in an excruciatingly slow rhythm.

"You like how that looks, don't you?" He knew it because her cheeks were profusely flushed, her breathing was a bit labored and most importantly, because as he delved deep into her she went ahead and helped herself into throwing her head back against the crook of his neck; pressing her cheek to his.

She didn't respond though, not that she needed to… watching her face trying to maintain all composure but failing to do so was more than any response she could mumble incoherently and if it was possible, he grew even harder by watching her like that.

"Of course you like it, look at you…"

Straightening her head, Maryse looked into his eyes and pursed her lips; in her mind that was probably a way to let him know what she wasn't really into the moment and she even opened her mouth to say something to him; but when he pulled his finger out of her and started to rub the two digits against her clit, whatever she was going to say was lost into the moment and instead she moaned softly.

Enjoying her reaction even more than he would have imagined but wanting to move on, Punk took his hand out of her panties and pulled at her dress right above her head; once that was done he grabbed her by the waist and ever so slowly he slid both his hand up her ribcage until he ended up cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra.

With his hands there he touched freely, pinching at her hard nipples, kneading at her flesh, weighting her in his palm and ultimately unclasping and tossing the bra away so he could explore her without any barrier whatsoever.

It felt more than nice to touch her like that, adding to that the visual effects the mirror was providing and the moment was more than perfect; the unreachable and haughty Maryse naked but for her panties and her high heels and he standing behind her, tattooed hands massaging and pinching the fair skin of her breast as her lips parted for her to breathe.

But that wasn't enough and as good as exploring her body really felt to him, he couldn't overlook the fact that his erection has painfully imprisoned inside his pants and that it was throbbing and begging for any kind of attention. So with that in mind, he dropped his hands from her and taking a step back he started to work in the task of taking his clothes off.

He did it quickly, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, kicking his pants away and then sliding his boxers down his legs so his flushed erection could finally stand proudly against his stomach.

Ready and more than willing to go on, Punk walked forward and pressed himself back to her. It was only for a moment though because upon feeling his hard manhood nestling without the boundaries of his clothes against her ass, Maryse started to turn around to face him.

But before she could do it, the tattooed man shook his head no and grabbed her hips so she would stay in place. "Stay like that." He rasped out while taking a few steps back but dragging her with him.

What happened next happened almost in a blur; he took off her panties, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulling her to him he made her sit over his lap with her back to him while she remained facing the mirror.

Once settled, he spread her legs as far as they would go and lifted her up a bit by the waist, that way when the tip of his erection was brushing against her entrance, all he had to do was letting her fall back down so that his entire length could bury deep pass the very essence of her womanhood.

Closing her eyes and pushing her head back, Maryse bit hard on her lips and all ten of her manicured finger-nails dug into his thighs. Punk barely noticed that; he was too busy getting lost in the sensation of having her tight inner walls sucking him in and for the first few seconds his mind couldn't grasp on anything else.

Sure, he has been deep inside of her before, but this new angle was providing him the freedom of going all the way in while giving him a chance to look at their joining thorough the mirror in front of them.

And what could he say, he was a very visual creature and what he was seeing was enough to cloud his mind and send it straight into the gutter.

"Fuck…" He groaned, closing his eyes for a second to regain a bit of his composure. During that second, he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply before pulling his face back over her shoulder.

Even if he would lose his cool, he wanted to see and he wanted to see everything.

Keeping his hold on her waist, the Chicago native started to thrust his hips forward, his eyes refusing to leave the image of his girth impaling the woman sitting over him… he was entranced.

In a few occasions he would even go all the way out just to see himself going back in; first the flushed crown of his erection breaking pass her walls and then his entire length sliding back home until his balls would hit her ass.

And Maryse… every now and then he would steal glances up her face and what he would see was enough to make him lose a bit of his regaining sanity. Her eyes were wild, her cheeks were tinged with red and she was breathing hard through her mouth. She wasn't making any noise that would join his sporadic low groans but he could see in her face and in the way she was biting insistently at her lips that it wasn't because her body didn't want to.

It was because she was keeping everything inside of her.

Sliding one hand a bit lower, Punk occupied his thumb with her clit; pressing against it, drawing circles around it and then making his forefinger join it so they could flicker it around.

"Tell me how much you like this," He mumbled in a ragged breath against her face; his eyes taking in the image of the way her hips jerked forward with his touch. "I want to hear you, I want you to tell me."

At that Maryse said nothing other than to breathe out loud, but her hands were supporting her entire body by resting on top of his thighs and for a slight second he felt her squeeze him, her eyes closing shut while his fingers kept manipulating the most sensitive part of her anatomy.

Yes… there was no doubt in his mind that she liked it, but apparently her stubbornness was making her refrain from admitting it to him and he understood that; but what she didn't know was that he could surpass her in the stubborn department any given day and that when he wanted something he didn't rest until he got it.

That was the reason why he suddenly pulled completely out of her and then forced her up to her feet. "Let's change this a little bit; lie down."

Grunting, the blonde French-Canadian rolled her eyes and after kicking her heels away she climbed over the bed, laying down just like he told her to do. "Just be done with this quickly, I can't stay here all night long."

Smirking and observing her for a moment, Punk mused about how nice it would be to take a picture of her right in that moment; naked… looking up to him with her warm wild eyes while laying down with her hair loose aver the blankets and one of her feet placed over the mattress in a way that he the promise of her sex was almost in full view.

Yeah, that would be a nice moment to capture and for a second he wondered what would her reaction be if he went ahead and took the picture…

Shaking his head and at such ridiculous thoughts, he reached down for her legs and then he effortlessly dragged her across the mattress until her knees were bent at the edge of the bed. "Well that depends on you, sweetheart."

With that being said, he pulled her legs apart, lowered himself into a crouching position over the floor and then dragged her even more into him. Once she was close enough, he leaned his face forward and placed his lips to her inner thigh.

"It all depends on you…" After mumbling that, little by little he began to move his lips higher up her flesh until his nose was almost brushing against her sex, the strong sense of her arousal invading all his senses like never before and making his erection twitch in a call for attention.

Breathing into her and ignoring the needs of his body for a little while, he slowly puffed out through his mouth the breath he just took and decided that he wanted to administer the same attention to her other thigh; so with that in mind he moved his head slowly to the other side.

Ah, but in the process of doing so his lips brushed her lower lips and at that he felt rather than heard how she sucked in a breath.

He liked that right there so choosing to skip the teasing in favor of making her lose her cool right in that moment; he tilted his head to the side and pulled her legs even farther apart.

Being so close he couldn't help but to have a perfect view of her in all her glory; she was perfect and wanting to have an intimate taste of her, he made his tongue dart forward and he licked his way from her slit and all the way up to her clit.

Unable to hold it, Maryse moaned and he took that as an encouragement to go even farther; licking, sucking and closing his lips against her burning flesh as she slowly started to give in into the moment.

From time to time she would emit a series of low moans that seemed to be torn right from the most secret part of her being and even though she was trying to keep them away, most of them escaped her lips.

"That's it…" He whispered darkly against her. "Let me know how much you like this… show me."

Refusing to speak, Maryse moved her hands to his head and buried her fingers into his dark hair; keeping him close and working. And while she did that, her back arched off the mattress and she let out the most sensuous groan ever.

That right there made Punk smile and sensing that she was very close to agreeing to whatever he would say, he pulled away and making sure that his breathing and the timbre of his voice would be felt intimately against her, he spoke.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Looking up to take a glance at her, Punk took notice on the way she lifted a hand to her face and placed it against her lips. "Tell me, Maryse…"

After saying that, he kissed his way up to her stomach and then back to her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her core but then drawing away.

"Because if you want me to I could always stop; is that what you want?"

Shaking her head and dragging her hand up to her eyes, the blonde Diva gave in. "No…"

Closing his eyes and breathing in, Punk smiled a more than satisfied smile. "No what? No as in I don't want you to keep doing that or no as in I don't want you to stop?"

For a moment she didn't respond and he thought that he pushed it too far; but then leaned his face into her to nibble at her lower lips with his teeth and she moaned brokenly.

"I don't want you to stop…" She admitted, finally, and as a treat for saying that Punk went ahead and lifting her leg up, he started feasting off her flesh.

The taste of her mingled with a hint of him was divine, and adding to that the way she was so far gone into his ministration and yes, it was an extraordinary moment.

Her moans started to come more often, her hips kept moving forward, her fingers were pulling softly at his hair and then she would add pressure into his head so he could go deeper and stronger.

Then in a matter of nothing she cried something in her native language that sounded like music to his ears and he flickered his tongue around her clit one more time; that was it for her and with his mouth pressing into her she let go.

Proud than not only she admitted her need for him but also because he made her reach the apex of her passion, Punk held her hips in place and took all she had to give gladly. He even pushed his tongue deep into her while listening to her emitting a low growl that made his own arousal throb.

After that first taste of her essence, Punk pulled away, climbed on top of her and before she could completely ride down from her climax, he pushed himself back into her contracting entrance and started moving within her.

He growled, loving the liquid warm sensation that received him when he went back inside of her this time and liking as well how she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He complied, resting against her chest, thrusting in and out as his body melted against hers.

"So… good, you feel so fucking good." He groaned before clumsily searching for her lips so he could kiss her long and deep.

It was all good, this time there were no games to play and no hidden agendas to pursue other than to consummate the passion that was burning him inside out and that was exactly what he was doing, trying to relieve the tightness in his balls.

And his relieve came soon enough; with Maryse pushing her hips off the mattress with every single thrust he would make, he felt the tension building inside of him peaking up and when he knew he was almost there he pulled away and hovering over her he reached for his erection, gave it a couple of strokes and that was it. With his vision blurring out he groaned out loud and then he was spilling his hot seed all over her stomach.

Closing his eyes and feeling Maryse brushing his hand away so she herself could give him the final few strokes, Punk puffed out a breath and then opened his eyes back again.

Upon opening them, the first thing he did was look down to what Maryse was doing with her hand and while watching he licked his lips, little by little feeling his limbs failing him until he had no choice than to roll to his back and close his eyes.

"Fuck…" He said with a smirk; that right there has been quite an experience of its own and as a result he was exhausted. He was going to say something like that to her but before he could even open his mouth he felt her sitting up and trying to get out of the bed.

Acting quickly, he reached for her waist and dragged her back in place. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to go." She replied and humming, Punk wrapped his arm to her waist and refused to let her go.

"Not yet… I'll call you a taxi; just give me a second here."

Relaxing into his hold, Maryse breathed out. "I have to clean up too… I'm a mess…"

"Yeah, just give me a minute here and I'll get you something to clean up." He said closing his eyes and pulling her to him, her naked back molding to his chest as he started to drift off.

He just needed a minute or two and that was it…


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling slightly disoriented and blinking his eyes open, the man known as CM Punk to the wrestling world and Phil Brooks to those who were close to him stirred. As he did so, he emitted a low growl of discomfort that felt like it was torn out of the back of his throat as he slowly started to crawl out of the tranquil state of sleep he has been submerged until a second ago.

Waking up was gradual, first he opened his olive green colored eyes to a slit and then his brain started to function… a collage of images that seemed too unreal to be true dancing inside his head.

The only thing was that… they weren't unreal; the images invading his mind were actually little bits of memories of something that was _very_ real.

"Fuck." He rasped out of the blue when he realized that his entire right arm was tingling, the nagging sensation running all the way from his shoulder and right to the tip of his fingers.

It was annoying and bothersome and when he tried to flex his fingers, the discomfort only grew stronger.

Groaning and closing his eyes, the Chicago native breathed in, little by little realizing that his arm was trapped under a body that wasn't his own and thus the reason the limb fell asleep on him.

"Great." He complained groggily to himself but her left the arm where it was and waited for the feeling to fade away on its own.

Now, he had woken up a bit disoriented but by now he was more up to date with what was going on and without having to take a look at her, he knew that the body that has been laying over his arm was Maryse's.

He didn't need to look at her to know it, he could recognize the soft aroma of her perfume all over the room and he could definitely feel her warm frame pressing against him. What he didn't understand and what momentarily took him aback was the fact that she was still there.

Frowning and opening his still sleepy eyes, Phil was greeted by the sight of the back of her head a few inches lower from his lips, her blonde platinum hair spilling everywhere.

She was sleeping, that much he could tell and he wondered how the fuck did they end up sleeping together. Sure, he remembered with great detail what happened in that room between them the previous night but wasn't he supposed to either drive her to her own hotel or call a taxi to get her out of there?

Yeah, that has been the plan; wasn't it?

Not that he could complain much, tingling arm and all it felt nice to wake up to a naked Maryse basically in his arms and for a few prolonged minutes all he did was lay there, breathing into her scent while his fingers drew lazy circles around her hip bone.

Being there like that… with her should feel weird and he knew it, after all the nature of whatever was going on between them was more fucked up than anything he has ever been involved in.

Theirs wasn't a fling born of attraction, they didn't like each other and if it wasn't because Triple H threw the blonde his way, they wouldn't be having any kind of interaction whatsoever.

But things happened… as wicked as it was they meet in the flesh that first time and now there was some kind of magnetic force pulling them together. At least that's how he felt and judging by the way she would always react to his touches and his kisses, he could say that she felt it too.

True, maybe she wouldn't admit it freely, but he didn't think that she would still be there if it wasn't because she felt it.

So no, it didn't feel weird to have her like that; quite on the contrary, it felt nice.

Breathing out, the WWE wrestler moved his hand from her hip and dragged it down to her thigh before slowly pulling her even closer against him.

Her body easily gave in and in a matter of nothing he had had her glued to him, her back perfectly molding to his torso and her ass pressing against his groin. She was so close now that if he decided to, he could upturn her ass to him a little more and all it would take him to take residence inside of her would be a hard push.

It would be easy, with this new level proximity he was half erect already and that's all he needed.

Through all that, the blonde didn't even stir and feeling more awake than ever, Punk breathed into her scent and mumbled under his breath. "Hey, wake up."

Nothing… the only movement he could detect from her was her soft breathing and nothing more. He could do anything… anything and she wouldn't find out until he was already in her, moving within her and searching for release.

He kind of wanted to do it, he wanted to see her reaction of waking up with his cock buried deep inside of her and besides, wasn't this the last time he was going to indulge into her? If it was going to be that way, then he needed to make the best of it.

Still undecided but feeling kind of restless, Punk put his hand was on the move again; it slid up her hip, down the curve of her waist and along her ribcage. His touch was soft but secure and when his fingers found themselves venturing into the valley of her breast, he took his time feeling her around.

Her flesh was succulent, of that there was no doubt and for a second he played with the idea of turning her around so he could touch her with his lips instead of with his hands.

He didn't do that and enjoying the soft texture of her skin, he just slid his hand back to her hip and sucked into his mouth the ring that adorned the corner of his lip. "Maryse…" He called softly, but when there was no response he just pushed his hips against her.

By now he was as hard as he was going to get and feeling overcome with a desire that was hard to control, he lowered himself a little bit, accommodating himself in a way that his erection was nestled between her warm folds.

The position was a bit inconvenient but not hard to conquer, so lifting her left leg slightly, he slowly gave that ultimate push until he slowly started to slide right in.

Now, he could have done it in one single thrust, but he wanted to take his time and with the calm of those who live in no hurry, the tattooed man slowly settled in, inch by inch until his entire length was buried deep into her sex.

Hissing and closing his eyes, Phil throbbed inside of her and at that she did stir… well, actually not only did she stir but she mumbled something under her breath and tried to pull away from him.

She almost drew all the way out but grabbing her to him and preventing her from going anywhere, Phil pushed into her once again and opened his eyes.

At the invasion, Punk could feel the woman's entire body tensing so he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear. "Shhh." He mumbled, curling the palm of his hand over her hip.

Humming, Maryse relaxed against him and she even pressed her ass even more to him. But that was the only thing she did and if it wasn't because he could feel how her breathing started to pick up a little bit, he would say that she just went back to sleep.

In their previous encounter, that would have bothered him a lot, but right in that moment he just smiled and dragged his lips up; the tip of his tongue peeking out so he could draw an imaginary line to her jaw.

Without saying anything, Punk began to thrust into her, his rhythm painfully slow. He would push in, and then draw away until he was almost out; then he would go all the way in, and then back out.

"Phil… I have to go." She hissed under her breath, but despite her words there was no conviction in her voice so the Straight Edge Superstar didn't stop.

"I'll let you go, in a few minutes… maybe less."

And maybe less was right because he really liked this angle of taking her and he could see himself letting go very soon. She felt tighter like this, his erection strangling into her warm passage as his hand took back the task of touching her all over.

In response, Maryse threw her head against him and pushed her ass to him so he could go deeper into her. Punk took the opportunity to grab her leg up and picking up his rhythm, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Kiss me, I want you to kiss me." He commanded in a low dark tone and tilting her face to him, Maryse pressed her lips to his.

It was a bit tricky to kiss in that position but they managed, both their tongues searching each other so they could meet and dance.

Kissing and pumping into her, Punk could feel his blood ringing in his ears and without even bothering to work Maryse up so she could also reach her edge, he groaned and with one hard thrust he exploded inside of her.

"Fuck-" He mumbled against her lips as his hips darted forward, his erection throbbing and spilling his hot load into her while his fingers dug into the hollow of Maryse's waist.

Taking all he had to give, the blonde WWE Diva pushed hard against him and when there was nothing left in him, Punk groaned and pulled out.

Breathless, satiated and with his lips curving into a grin, Punk lay on his back and closed his eyes. "I'm liking this of cumming inside of you; you like it too, I can tell."

Once that was said, he opened his eyes once again so he could take a look at the woman at his side. She wasn't sending him the dirty look he has been expecting, she was just humming and looking at him.

But then, without responding, she rolled out of bed and arching an eyebrow she reached for the shirt he has been wearing and cleaned herself with it.

"Hey… couldn't you have used something else?" That was the only shirt he had in that room and now he was going to walk shirtless across the street to get another one from his bags in rental car.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, eyeing him down before turning around to walk into the bathroom.

Punk watched her go, admiring the sight of her naked body from behind. Once the door was closed he averted his eyes and stared to the ceiling.

Maryse… what a…

Before he could form a thought out of what was going on, he heard a phone beeping and knowing it wasn't his, he looked at the night stand to see that there was an iPhone 4 resting there.

By the looks of the ridiculous cover in pink, black and gold little stones, he assumed it was Maryse's and moving his eyes back to the bathroom, he squinted his eyes.

From his place on the bed he could hear the shower running and he looked back at the phone, his mind working.

"AH, fuck it." He said sitting up and reaching for the phone.

Amazingly enough it wasn't blocked and in a matter of two seconds he saw that it was beeping because one, she had five missed calls and two, she just received a text message from some Brie… as in Brie Bella.

The five missed calls where all from Mike and for some reason he snorted, wondering what would the man think if he knew where was his girlfriend and with whom. He didn't think he would like it.

Shrugging because that wasn't his problem but unable to stop his curiosity, Punk checked the text message and read it.

'_Ryse, w r u? Mike called, we covered for u. call asap.'_

Shaking his head and pursing his lips, the Chicago native put the phone back to where it was and then lay back down. For a few minutes he just remained there, his mind running and his eyes glued to an undefined spot on the ceiling.

At least that was until Maryse got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and picking her dress from where it lay on the floor. From then on his eyes rested on her and when she was passing by the bed he sat up and grabbed for her hand to pull her to him.

"Come here." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Phil, I just showered and I really need to go."

Ignoring her, Punk pulled her even closer and when she was near enough he got up from the bed and kissed her.

For all her words, Maryse immediately kissed him back. She even rested one of her hands against his chest and angled her face so that he could deepen the kiss.

Thrilled with the knowledge that her good for nothing of a boyfriend was looking for her all over while she was there with him, Phil wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Breaths mingling, tongues melting against one another and her hand moving to the back of his head, Punk bit lightly on her bottom lip and she moaned softly.

It was in that moment that he knew that this was not going to be their last time… not if he had a say in the whole thing. And judging by the way she was kissing him back he also knew that he wouldn't have to menace her with stupid pictures or anything like that, no… she was going to go back to him because she wanted to go back to him.

Maybe she didn't know it now but this was only the beginning… of that he was going to make sure.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

"Phil… wait."

At the sound of that velvety voice purring his name in that enticing way she had of speaking, the Straight Edge Superstar known as CM Punk felt his arousal thickening to its fullest beneath his wrestling trunks and taking in a deep breath, he cussed.

"Fuck, Maryse… do you see what you do to me?" He mumbled darkly against her lips as he slid his hands down underneath her dress so he could squeeze her body to his. "I can't walk out like this so now you'll have to take care of me."

Putting emphasis in that last word, Punk accommodated himself between her legs and crushed his trapped erection to her groin, grinding against her heat until he was aching with need.

By that point he was as hard as he was going to get and wanting to keep things progressing, he moved his lips to hers so he could go back to kissing her.

Shaking her head away from his lips but without pushing him away, the blonde Diva bit hard on her lips and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to take care of that, do it yourself if you want to."

Phil snorted, his fingers kneading everywhere they could while having a good feel of the soft flesh of her ass through the thin fabric of her panties. "Of course you will; and not only that, but you will love doing it."

"You wish." She said, her tone sounding to his ears a bit amused and he wondered if she was in a playful mood. That would be a first for him so he didn't really know; after all, apart from annoyed she didn't really act in any other way with him.

If that was the case he could say that he liked this new her, there were a lot of possibilities in her change of attitude and he wanted to explore that side a bit more. "Wanna bet?"

With that said, he lowered his head and traced with his tongue a warm path that slowly lead his mouth all the way from her shoulder to the vulnerable spot in her neck where her pulse was beating unsteadily. Once there, he pulled at her skin with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

As he molested her flesh with his tongue and teeth, the French-Canadian threw her head back to give him more room to work, humming low in her throat while Phil smiled in satisfaction.

"Don't do that," She purred as one of her hand was placed on his forearm.

Maryse… it was amazing how she was still so full of contradictions; whenever they meet, her words would tell him to back off while her body pulled him closer. It was just… confusing. Not that it mattered to him, not if she always ended in the same place, his arms.

"Do you really want me to stop? And here I was thinking that you were enjoying yourself." He said teasingly against her flesh.

"No, you are the one enjoying yourself and like I told you, if you want to take care of _that_, you'll have to take matters into your own hands."

"And where's the fun in that? Unless you want to see me get off; is that it, you want to see me touching myself?" It wouldn't be the first time he would do it, getting off with her in her mind that was… the only difference would be her presence…

Snorting and moving her hands to his hips to hold him in place, Maryse spoke. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well you came here for something and I doubt it was to talk about the weather" He said and instead of waiting for her to respond, he moved his lips back to hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth, he started to kiss her anew.

As he knew she would, Maryse responded at once to his kiss, her tongue meeting his halfway while he lifted her off the floor to place her over the sink…

Now, a little over two weeks has passed by since their last encounter and it seemed that time has left them both eager. That last time hadn't been much; it was their first meeting after that time in motel and in that occasion they just happened to run into each other at the Hilton they were staying.

It has been something unexpected; he was making his way back to his room with a box of pizza in his hand when he saw her getting out of the elevator, alone. A look into her hazel eyes was all it took so he could discretely make her sneak with him to the emergency stairs, place where they engaged in a very heavy make out session that made them pull apart only so they could breathe.

Unfortunately for him, things didn't go pass that; they kissed with raw passion, they touched as if it was the first time and then, as soon as it started it was over. Unfulfilled, they each went their separate ways, Maryse probably confused out of her mind and Phil having a mix of feelings. In one hand he walked out frustrated and horny as hell and on the other hand he felt satisfied to known that whether she knew it or not, Maryse was really into him…

He didn't have to blackmail her with the pictures to get her there a no words were needed; no… a heated glance was all it took to convince her.

It was just like it happened that night, he was walking around the arena, trying to find a place to warm up before the show started when he saw her walking out of the Diva's locker room.

She was looking gorgeous as ever but that night it was even more than that, she was walking and talking with one of her girlfriends and she was laughing at something they were talking. Phil didn't know what it was nor did he care, but there was something about the way her carefree laugh echoed all over the corridors while her eyes sparkled that really got him and he knew that he had to have her that night.

He didn't care that her boyfriend was somewhere around, he didn't care that he had a match and hadn't warmed up yet and he didn't care that as soon as she caught his eye she looked away and tried to act as if she didn't see him… no, the only thing that he cared was that he wanted her, right there.

He wanted to think that the feeling was mutual because only five minutes after he texted her to meet him in a secluded corner of the arena where he knew there was a bathroom they could use, she walked in and as soon as the door was closed they were kissing.

"No, I'm serious… wait…" Maryse mumbled weakly after pulling away from his kiss. Her voice came out in a broken gasp that he didn't even mind. "Phil… not here-"

At her low tone and obvious lack of resolution, the Chicago native pulled his face three inches away from hers so he could take a look at her. She was looking at him through big hazel orbs that were filled with lust, thing that was hard for him to overlook.

"Then where?" He asked in a breath, getting near once again to kiss her full in her mouth. "I want you now and I can't just fucking grab my keys and take you out of here."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait."

Wait… even though he didn't want to wait, the fact that she was implying that she would give him what he wanted later on sounded very appealing.

Was she planning on sneaking away from her boyfriend once again to go out with him?

That wasn't a bad idea, but why settle for one of two if he could have both? He could have her right in that bathroom and he could take her with him after the show was done.

He was traveling in the brand new tour bus the company was now providing him and what better way to spend his night than getting lost in the sweet enchantments of Maryse.

True, before his encounter with the blonde he has been planning on succumbing into yet another sleepless night of watching The Walking Dead and listening to some music but now that he had a better offer, he wasn't going to refuse it.

He could already see it, there were a few things he wanted to do to her and all of them involved lots of skin to skin contact.

Chuckling, Phil blinked his eyes slowly and pursed his lips. "Maryse… I'm a very impatient man and I don't like waiting, don't you know that?" After saying that, he lifted her ass a bit from the sink and slid her panties down her legs.

He did it slowly, taking his time for two reasons, to see if she would stop him and because he wanted to have a good feel of her long toned legs under his fingers.

It was just that with the little dresses she like wearing around, Phil has noticed that part of her anatomy in more than one occasion but as of yet he hadn't taken his time to enjoy them.

That night he did, running his fingers down her thighs, making a stop to caress the soft skin behind her knee and then taking his time with her calves. His inspection was more than satisfactory, her skin was soft and silky to the touch and by the time he reached her designer's shoes, he took them out one by one so he could take a peek at her delicate pedicured feet.

"You are perfect…"

"Hmmm,"

Once he slid her underwear all the way out, he put the little article of clothing in her cleavage and then he smirked mischievously. "There, that way you will keep them safe and clean to put them later on."

"Phil, you are not listening to me, I don't want to do this here." Maryse said rolling her eyes as Phil grabbed her hips to pull her to him. At the motion, her bare groin contacted his erection through his trunks and he hissed.

Even through them, the man could feel her liquid heat grinding against him and his erection throbbed at the promise of her warmness.

He would be damned to hell, but he wanted her really bad and as long as he could sense that she shared the same desire, he wasn't going to give up on this.

"Why not, don't you want it?" He breathed out, reaching down between their bodies so that he could free his erection from its bondage.

"Someone could walk in." She mumbled, pressing her forehead against his as her hands slid to his shoulder and then to the nape of his neck.

"I locked the door," He replied once he managed to liberate his manhood so it could spring free against her sex.

The liberation of his erection was a relief on its own and he puffed out a breath, watching through clouded eyes the way he was now brushing against her secret spot, skin to skin.

"Phil… I don't think this…"

Cutting her off by pressing lips to hers, Phil kissed her quiet and kissing him back, she buried her fingers into his hair.

For a few prolonged seconds that was all they did, kiss passionately as the tip of his erection rubbed insistently against her entrance.

It was almost there, a push away from breaking in.

The feeling was divine, her sex was damp and burning with desire and he had to use all his willpower not to give that single push that would make him settle deep within her.

"Do you want me to fuck you here?" Phil asked in a growl as his hands slid to her breasts, touching her over her dress at will as she breathed heavily against his lips.

At the question, Maryse nooded, giving up on all pretense of saying otherwise.

"Tell me, I want to hear you."

"I want you, now."

With that said, Phil pushed hard into her and with a low groan he took residence inside of her. "Ohhh fuck…"

She was just as he remembered, tight, warm, wet… she was like an addiction he got hooked up on and couldn't kick away. Good thing that she seemed as hooked up as he was and as he started to move into her, she wrapped her legs to his hips and forced him to go deeper.

"I'm going to take you with me tonight," He said in a low whisper to her ear. "So you better start thinking of excuses for your little boyfriend."

"I can't go with you all night…" She panted, her hold on him getting tighter as he kept thrusting into her.

At her response his eyes darkened and he smirked. He liked that she didn't blurted out a no and while he took joy in that little moment, he remembered that their last time he kept her with him until early hours of the morning.

He wasn't going to take less than that, even though she might get in trouble with Mike like she probably did last time.

But that wasn't any business of his and since she basically agreed to go with him even if it was for a while, he shut his mouth and concentrated on the task at hand, claiming Maryse all for himself.

Moaning and searching for his lips, the blonde Diva started to kiss Punk with abandon, her tongue trespassing into his mouth so it could fuse hotly against his own; swirling around it and coaxing him into kissing her back.

At the way she was kissing him, Phil pulled her even closer, thrusting into her until he was impaled all the way to the base of his cock.

The sensation was out of the world and guided by pure lust, he picked up a rhythm that Maryse seemed to like.

He knew because her hand tightened into his hair and she stopped kissing him, she just kept her lips pressed to him while breathing out a series of low moans that indicated her upcoming release.

Watching her like that put Phil almost in a frenzy and wanting to see her cum in his arms before he could finish himself, he slid his hand down to her heated center and with two fingers, he started to draw random patterns around her clit.

That seemed to do the trick because clutching hard to him, Maryse's inner walls contracted around his erection and in a matter of nothing, she threw her head back and moaned huskily.

Breathing hard through his nose, Phil felt his release approaching and knowing it would be inconvenient to let go inside of her, he pulled out and effortlessly placed her back to the floor.

"I want you to suck me." He said, kissing the corner of her lips before urging her down to her knees.

Maryse complied easily, she lowered herself and when her face was at a level with his rock-hard cock, she grabbed it by the base and ran her tongue all the way to the flushed crown.

Once up she slid the hard member into her mouth and began to suction.

"God…" Phil moaned, his darkening olive green orbs drinking on the image in front of him and his hands going to slid into her hair. "Don't stop."

Maryse didn't stop, she kept going and when Phil felt his balls tightening and his blood ringing in his ears, he mumbled something about wanting to be sucked harder and the blonde added movement to her hand, jerking him off while continuing to blow him hard and steady.

That did it for Phil and closing his eyes and groaning, he felt himself explode into her mouth, the first spurts of his warm essence hitting her tongue before he felt her trying to pull away.

"Don't you fucking stop." He grumbled, grabbing her head in place for a while until she finished him off, sucking all he had to give before finally retreating away.

Now, climaxing in her mouth made his release way more intense than what he has been expecting and what happened next he saw it happen in a blur, Maryse went to the sink to spit out his cum and then she turned around to push him lightly. "You didn't warn me."

"Of course I did," He chuckled when he was more into his senses. "At least I think I did,"

"Well you didn't." She said before rinsing her mouth with water from the sink. "Ugh,"

Not minding her obvious annoyance, Phil grabbed her from behind and made her straighten up against him. She had her panties in her hand and the cleavage of her dress was pulled all the way down so that her exposing bra was showing to his viewing pleasure.

"Come on," He said, sliding his hands up so he could run a finger through the edge of her bra before accommodating her dress back in place. "If it bothered you I'll make it up to you later on; I'll be all yours to do as you please."

"You are old, after this I don't think you'll be up to do all I want you to do. I'll be amazed if you can even go out there and wrestle a good match." Maryse said with a shrug and Phil laughed out loud.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not really," She said rolling her eyes before pulling away from him to put on her panties.

Phil observed her, dressing himself up as well while the corner of his lips curved into a smirk.

"I'll tell you what, meet me after the show is over and I'll show you what this old man can do." With that said, he leaned into her and kissed her, his tongue sneaking into her mouth and tasting himself on her for a few seconds before pulling back. "Just don't go complaining when you wake up tomorrow all spent and aching all over."

At that Maryse laughed a raspy laugh and Phil was entranced watching her. "We'll see about that, Punk boy."

"I guess we'll see…"

With that said, Phil forced himself to turn around and opening the door to walk out, he chuckled and shook his head.

His moment was short lived though, because as soon as he opened the door he felt someone punching him right in the face and due his surprise, he stumbled backwards, a blinding pain taking residence in his skull.

"What the fuck?" He said, but before he could lift his gaze up, the same someone that punched him grabbed him by his best in the world t-shirt and slammed him back to a wall.

Maryse gasped in surprise as well and when she called that other man's name out loud, Phil realized what was going on.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" Maryse asked in her heavy accent and now that the element of surprise was done, Phil pushed the other man off of him.

Mike never looked at the woman though, his eyes were focused on Punk only and wiping his mouth, the Chicago native stared back at him. "You thought I was never going to find out, well guess what. You were wrong."

After saying that, Mike charged again and threw a punch at Punk; but seeing it coming, Phil managed to evade it and getting in full fight mode, he used his trained legs to connect his knee to the other man's stomach.

At that Mike doubled over and taking advantage of the situation, Phil used his knee once again to hit the other man in the face.

"Stop it," Maryse yelled and getting distracted by her voice, Phil didn't see that there was a second man coming that was ready to attack him from behind.

And that he did, coming silent as a shadow and before Maryse could warn him, that other man approached and wrapped his arm around his neck, blocking his breathing passage while Mike got back to his feet to stand in front of him.

"And now, Punk, you are about to get got."

TBC

I know, I know... O.o


	7. Chapter 7

Desperately gasping for a breath and bringing both his hands up in the air so he could place them over the arm that was dangerously clasped around his throat, the man known as CM Punk tried in vain to ease the grip that was making it extremely hard for his lungs to get some of that precious air that would fill them real nice.

But like it was stated before, all his efforts were in vain because the man behind him seemed to have an arm made of iron and the hardest Punk tried to push him off, the stronger the hold would get.

Trying to kick him with his wrestling boots didn't work, pushing the arm away didn't work and even using his elbows to punish the man behind him didn't work…

"Stop it!"

The voice sounded faint to his ears, but he clearly recognized the heavy accent as Maryse's own and when his eyes moved around to find her, the only face he saw was that of her boyfriend standing right in front of her.

"Stop it?" Mike said almost maniacally before connecting a fist hard into the Straight Edge Superstar's ribcage.

The impact made Phil double over for a second, but then the arm was back again around his throat and feeling a deep sense of anger wash all over him, he hissed under his breath and cussed out loud.

"You say stop it? Maryse… how can I stop it when this man had his hands all over you and you let him… you let him!"

"Ohh that's not nice… at all." The man behind him said and for a few seconds, the grip eased off.

But Punk being Punk, instead of using that time to breathe deeply or even to try an escape, what he did was smirk his lips maliciously and snort. "My hands were not the only thing all over her; you should see the pictures that I…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mike lifted his hand and closing it into a fist he hit Punk's face once again.

The pain inflicted on his face made him close his eyes tight shut and when he felt blood coming out of his nose, he groaned and spat to the floor.

"That's enough Mike." Maryse said coldly. "If I ended up doing this was because you asked me to so don't start playing the victim here!"

Turning around and placing both hands on top of his head, Mike started to ramble. "I asked you to do it once! Just one time to save our jobs and you know I tried to make it up to you and that I apologized over and over again! But no… as much as I tried you didn't want to understand that I asked you for both of us. You were just so mad… so imagine my surprise when I found out that you ended up completely whoring yourself to this man."

Even through his pain, those words made Punk open his eyes and for a while he stood there, immobile and thinking…

Mike asked Maryse to have sex with him that first time?

"So what did they offer you, uh? More money, a championship? Tell me what is making you spread your legs for this mother fucker while you don't even want to talk to me?"

As soon as the words were out, Maryse came into Punk's line of vision and slapped Mike in right the face. That seemed to take the man behind him by surprise and he completely loosened his grip on Punk.

"Hey, don't hit my friend like that, you whore."

"Don't you call me whore you little piece of…" Maryse started to say out loud, turning furiously on her heels to face Truth; but before she could end her sentence, Punk took that unique opportunity to turn around and kick the man in the stomach, and when he doubled over he connected his knee to his jaw.

What happened next was quick; once he was done with R-Truth he quickly turned back around to confront Mike and in less than a second, the younger man fled the room; leaving both his girlfriend and his friend behind.

"Is that the kind of man you like? No wonder you ended up hooked with me." Punk said wiping the blood on his face with his forearm.

As a response, Maryse moved from her spot, walked to him and slapped him as hard as she could; making his head roll to the side. "I hate you." She hissed when he turn his head back to her, her smothering hazel eyes delving furiously deep into his. "I hate everything about you!"

Taken a bit by surprise and the stinging impact adding more fuel to his anger, Punk pursed his lips and grabbed Maryse by the arm. He grabbed her hard, pulling her close to him until he could feel the warmness of her body caressing his skin.

"Is that so? Well you sure seem to fool me time and time again, making me think that you love it when I kiss you and when I fuck you… or is it that you need me to remind you how you turn into goo just by a touch of my hand!"

"Lalalala, I can't hear anything. Lalala!"

Blinking slowly and looking down to the floor, Punk saw R-Truth laying there, pressing his hands to his ear as he kept singing.

Perhaps in another occasion he might have laughed at the poor excuse of a man, but right in that moment he was seething in anger with a combination of Mike and Truth's ambush and now with these words Maryse was telling him, so no… he didn't feel like laughing.

Breathing out through his mouth and wiping even more blood from his nose with his free hand while tightening his hold on Maryse with the other one, Punk put his feet into motion and started to walk out of the bathroom, dragging the French Canadian with him.

He did it quietly, and for someone who claimed to hate him, the blonde Diva followed him without protesting.

In his mind he knew that those who happened to see them walking by had no choice than to stare at them, after all he was a bit banged up, he had blood all over his face and on the white tape that covered his forearms and well, Maryse was looking a bit disheveled herself.

But he didn't mind that and with his mind's only focus to get out of there, he guided Maryse out to the parking lot and directly into his tour bus.

Once inside, he locked the door and watched as Maryse just stood there, her lips pursed petulantly and her eyes staring daggers at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Blinking slowly and heading into the bathroom to wash his face, Punk fought hard against the urge of questioning her acts. After all he didn't understand why she wanted to portray herself as being mad at him while she could easily open the door and leave for good.

He wasn't stopping her; in fact he wasn't even close to her to block the way out.

Finishing up and ripping the tape off his arms, Punk walked back to her and stopped only when he was standing a few inches from her. "So you hate me…"

Tilting her head up and placing both hands to her hips, Maryse nodded. "You are using me, you asked for me as another perk in your contract and after that you blackmailed me into your bed."

Snorting and running a thumb across his lips, Punk arched an eyebrow. "I didn't ask for you… you were offered to me in a silver plate and I just jumped into the opportunity. Yeah… I'm not even going to deny it, but don't try to play innocent here because you could have say no to me and you didn't."

"Oh don't give me that…" She said with a roll of her eyes. "If I would have even tried to say no, you wouldn't have hesitated in not signing the contract and you know it."

"I wouldn't have even touched you if you said no!" He blurted out and he was telling the truth. If Maryse would have told him that she didn't want to go through the whole thing, he would have let her be but he would have told Hunter that she did her part alright… "Everything that happened that night you let it happen and yeah, in a point you used me as well to keep your job and that's why you willingly gave yourself to me."

"This has nothing to do with my job. I don't care about stupid WWE and I would have been fine by getting fired." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said sarcastically while trying to ignore the weird sense of jealousy that ran through him with the mere thought that Mike was the one who sent her into his arms and that she probably did it all for him. "You did it all for Mike as the good girlfriend that you are."

Taking a step closer and with her face flushed in anger, Maryse pocked him hard in the chest. "You are right… I did it because of him, but I did because I knew that at the end it was going to kill him knowing that I slept with another man. I did it to punish him and no so that I could keep my job."

At her words, Punk blinked his eyes a couple of times and then he snorted again. "Alright, so we used each other that first time. But what about the second time?"

"You were blackmailing me!" She yelled, her accent getting thicker and thicker the angrier she got.

Punk brushed those words off, he believed he was getting somewhere and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. "And what about the time at the stairs? Or better yet, what about tonight?"

Snarling her lips, Maryse rolled her eyes. "You know what, I don't have to do this, I'm out."

Knowing her intention of turning around and flee the scene like Mike did, Punk grabbed her by the arm and before she could even turn around and pulled her his way. Once close enough, he circled her slim waist with his arm and kissed her.

At first Maryse tried to push him away and move her lips away from his, but as soon as he managed to sneak his tongue deep into her mouth, the blonde rested both hands to his chest and started to kiss him back.

For a while that's all they did, kiss long and deep as their bodies molded against each other perfectly; Punk's hands moving up her spine and down to her hips while she slid her arms around his neck.

That's exactly how he wanted her, lost in sensation because if there was something he knew, it was that as much as Maryse wanted to deny it, a simple touch from him was enough to drive her crazy.

He could do anything to her while she was in his arms and she wouldn't say no; and he was sure that he wouldn't deny her anything if she just opened her mouth and asked him to.

Fuck it, he just took a beating because of her and instead of running after Mike to retaliate like he knew he should be doing, all he cared about was to keep her there with him.

It was weird and it was wicked… especially taking their history in consideration. But it was what it was and he didn't want to change it one bit.

Moving his hands up and cradling her face in them, he pulled away from the kiss but remained close. "And what about now?"

Maryse didn't reply to that, she just opened her warm hazel eyes and stared deep into his.

"If you say you hate me so much, then why do you respond like this to me?"

Taking in a deep breath and resting her forehead against him, Maryse closed her eyes again. "I don't hate you… I just…"

Smiling and tilting her head towards him, Punk didn't even let her finish. "I know…" He whispered and with that said, he kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

XxXxXxXxX

Breathing out a low groan that barely made it past his throat and forcing his soaked feet to keep moving forward, CM Punk walked with his head held up high through the very illuminated corridor of floor fourteen of that town's Hilton Hotel.

The resort wasn't where he was staying, with the addition of a tour bus to his life on the road he didn't have the necessity of staying in a hotel anymore, at least as long he was traveling under a WWE schedule; but the Hilton was the place where he could find the person he was looking for so that was the reason why he was there.

As he moved along, he could feel a few curious eyes watching his very step and that almost made him chuckle; it seemed that nobody from the lobby to that floor had ever seen an unshaven banged up man; limping, heavily tattooed and holding his aching midsection with both his arms. Oh, and did he mention that he was dripping wet as well? Because he certainly was; wet and with dirt all over his hair and clothes…

So yeah, that night he was truly a sight to be seen and he knew it, but that everyone was looking at him as if he was a serial killer searching for his next victim only elevated his barometer of annoyance even more higher that it already was and that made him feel as if he was rotting in his sour mood.

Clearing his throat and turning his head to the side so he could stare straight into the eyes of a man in a dark suit that seemed to be watching him with indiscrete suspicion, Punk twisted his lips into a bitter grin.

"What, can't a man slip down a stairs without everybody staring at him as if he was a member of Al Qaeda?"

To that, the man mumbled something about calling security under his breath and disappeared behind the door of his room.

"Dipshit."

Snarling his lips, Punk moved his head straight forward, walking as best as he could until he made it to the door he has been looking for.

Once in front of that door, the WWE Superstar knocked two times and waited, dropping one arm limply to his side while the other one moved to his head, his fingers tangling into his hair.

Now, if he had to be completely honest, he would confess that was feeling like shit. His hip was bothering like never before, his ribs hurt with every step he took and he had a pounding headache that was making him feel kind of dizzy.

Oh, and that was without mentioning that he was uncomfortable as hell; his wet shirt was sticking to his chest and stomach, his cargo shorts felt too heavy for his body to hold and his sneakers were full of water. There was nothing worse than walking with your feet drowning inside your shoes and unfortunately, that was his case that night.

Groaning once more, he closed his eyes tight shut; his forehead resting against the wall in front of him until he heard the door begin to open.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Listening to the velvety sound of that voice gasp the question and opening his eyes to slits, Punk moved his head to the side and looked straight at the woman.

"Are you going to let me in or will you leave me out here so that dipshit can call security on me?"

At those words, Maryse opened her warm hazel eyes as wide as they would go and shook her head from side to side; but then she moved to the side so he could walk in.

Blinking slowly, the Chicago native put his feet on the move once again and dragged himself into the room.

"What happened to you?" Maryse asked once again, closing the door of her room.

"To me?" He asked, walking aimlessly around. "Not much, I just got ran over by someone's bitter ex-boyfriend." He said with a shrug, his tone coming off as flat and disinterested.

"Phil," Maryse said, grabbing him by the arm and making him turn to her. The motion made him feel like he wanted to puke and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the sensation to disappear.

The feeling went away as fast as it came and when it was time to open his eyes again, he found Maryse standing right in front of him.

Punk watched her in silence, his olive green eyes drinking on the sight of her with extreme care. As she stood there, he noticed that she had her hair down, that her face was clean of any make-up and that to cover her body she only had a short silk bathrobe that wasn't leaving too much for his imagination.

Not that he needed to recur to his imagination to know what was underneath the thin fabric, he knew by memory the wonders of her body and if he wanted to take a look, he was sure that the only thing he had do to was lift his hand and pull at it open.

But that wasn't what he came looking for… well, truth be told he didn't know what he came looking for. His mind was a bit fussy…

"I thought you were going to wait for me at the tour bus." He said, blinking slowly and referring to the last time they had seen each other.

It has been earlier that night and in his tour bus like he said; short after a steamy sexual meeting in one of the bathrooms of the arena they were performing that night and exactly after a brutal encounter with Maryse's ex-boyfriend.

Sure, their time there has been a short and weird experience where they argued, kissed and then argued some more, but he has been expecting that she was going to wait for him there to finish up their conversation.

He didn't know exactly why he expected that from her, but after some of the things they said back there, the least she could have done was wait for him to come back from his match and finish coming clear to him…

Feeling a pair of hands grab his face, Punk blinked once again and shook himself back to the present. Maryse was once again right in front of him, her eyes fixed deeply in his as he stared back.

"What happened to you?" She asked slowly, not for the first time and to the question, Punk blew out a breath.

"I don't… I ran into Mike when I was walking out of the arena and well, he kind of threw his car at me. Ah, but don't you think I just lay there. The stupid son of a bitch tried to finish me off and I gave him the surprise of his life. If you think I look fucked up, then you should take a look at him."

Nodding and remembering a few of the details of that encounter, Phil licked his upper teeth and snorted.

It may be true that Mike surprised him and that he fucked up his hip with the impact of the car and then his head when it hit the hard concrete as he fell, but once the initial shock wore down and moved by a rush of adrenaline, he got back to his feet and right underneath the heavy rain that was falling, he beat the crap out of the younger man.

Sure, he needed the help of a few objects laying around but he did the job and at the end, he was the one that walked victorious and with a sadistic smile while Mike remained there, groaning in pain and cussing him through clenched teeth.

"And you came straight here? Phil… you need to go to a hospital."

Breathing in and moving his eyes all over her face, Punk shook his head. "I'm okay, I've been a lot worse so trust me, this is nothing a couple of aspirins and an ice/hot pad won't take care of. Do you happen to have any of those?"

Maryse shook her head, her hands moving down to his chest.

"Then a shower and some sleep?" He asked flatly.

Lowering her eyes, Maryse pouted her lips and dropped her hands away from him. "You are going to take the shower but I'm going to keep an eye on you and if I see that you need it, I'm going to take you to a doctor."

"Aww, is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"Phil, you just got ran over and look at your eyes, you are looking and acting like you could have a concussion."

With that said, she grabbed his face in her hands once again and tilted it towards her. Once she had in where she wanted it, she looked straight into his olive green eyes and scanned them over.

Punk watched her in return, studying the warmness of her own hazel eyes and then lowering his gaze towards her full lips. It was amazing that even without a trace of make-up, the woman was stunning, her lips looked soft and inviting, her eyes clear and sparkling and her eyelashes long and perfect.

He could never understand why women hid her real beauty underneath so much make-up and in Maryse's case, he was wondering about that.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful? I always thought so, kind of bitchy and stubborn as fuck but still beautiful."

Arching an eyebrow and pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Maryse tilted her head to the side as her lips curved into the phantom of a smile. "See, you definitely have a concussion or you wouldn't be saying that to me. Come on, let's get you out of those clothes."

Grabbing him by the hand, Maryse guided the tall man into the bathroom. Once there and with the two of them standing next to the shower, she helped him kick off his shoes and wet socks and the she started to take off his shirt.

The effort of lifting his arms to help her made him wince in pain and when she started to slide his pants and boxers down the tender flesh of his hips, he had to close his eyes and bite down his tongue.

But he never said a thing, not to complain and definitely not to tell her of the irony that it was in a shower where their affair started. Instead of pointing that fact out, he just watched as she undressed him and when that was done, he complied to her command of stepping into the shower.

"Call me if you need anything." After saying that and turning the shower on, Maryse left Phil to shower as he could.

Sighing out loud and resting his head against the tiled wall of the shower, the Chicago native closed his eyes and allowed the spray of the water to hit his aching muscles, but he did no effort whatsoever to clean up.

He remained there for a long while, his mind drifting away until he heard Maryse talking to him.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the woman was peeking into the shower and the next thing he knew, she was sliding in to help him clean up. His mind was still fussy, but he was aware that she washed his hair, soaped him real nice and then helped him rinse.

That was when he knew he was really fucked up, because he could definitely feel the way her hands slid and touched him all over and yet he didn't feel like lifting the woman in his arms to take her right there, in the shower.

Hell, he didn't think he had the strength in him to lift her anyway so it was good that his body wasn't reacting to her touch.

Ah, but even though he wanted to feel her close for one reason or another so sliding a hand to her waist, he pulled her to him.

"No, I'm going to get all wet." Maryse complained because she was still wearing her bathrobe, but she easily let herself be dragged to him and when he kissed her lips briefly, her complains were muted.

The kiss was short, just a meeting of lips that lasted three seconds and then he pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.

Breathing in, he slid his hand to her back and shook his head. "I think I'm really fucked up this time."

"Let me get you into a hospital." She mumbled, placing her hand to his sides and tilting her head up in a way that her lips were a breath away from his.

Shaking his head, Phil opened his eyes to look at her. "I'll sleep it off and I'll be okay."

"Phil-" She started to say, but the man cut her off with another brief kiss.

"Just let me sleep here with you, I promise I'll behave."

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Maryse moved her hand to the back of his head. "That's why I'm worried. But come on, let's get to bed then."

Smiling back, Punk closed his eyes and puffed out a breath. "That's all I want to…"

He was sure that when morning came, he was going to feel a hell of a lot better; he just needed some rest and as weird as it sounded, Maryse by his side…


End file.
